


Carrier of the Light

by Cyberweasel89, Lukan_T_Owens



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, College Life, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Horror, M/M, Morality, Philosophy, Possible mind fuckery, Slice of Life, This is the creepypastas we're talking about, Use of greek mythology, Violence, good vs evil vs neutrality, light vs darkness vs shadow, possible gore, symbiosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberweasel89/pseuds/Cyberweasel89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukan_T_Owens/pseuds/Lukan_T_Owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumina Lightbringer, aside from her odd name, is a rather ordinary college student. Living in a dorm with a gay male roommate, she wakes up one morning to find her shadow is darker than other people's, but thinks little of it. It is later that she find out that a powerful entity has possessed her shadow as its host, and can manipulate it into solid shapes, including a black shadow figure to interact with others, as he pleases. Said entity in Lumina's shadow, who she names "Doppelman," openly claims every action he does is driven by one or a combination of three motivations: Curiosity, boredom, or self-preservation.</p><p>Though at first Doppelman tends to mess with her and embarrass her in public, things change during an encounter with Jeff the Killer. Soon the unwilling duo find themselves embroiled in frequent battles against Creepypasta villain after Creepypasta villain, including a being made entirely of dust, a Legend of Zelda ghost-virus named Ben, insane insomniacs prevented from sleeping by a Russian gas created by the former Soviet Union, zombies with brain parasites that persuade their victims to let them in instead of busting down doors, a wandering and murderous angel statue, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Shadowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Lukan: Okay, so this is my first co-written story, one I'm doing with my boyfriend Cyberweasel89. You see, we both recently got into the CreepyPasta fandom. After reading and listening to a few, we started to talk about them, which soon turned into bouncing around ideas. Which, as you can guess, ended up with us creating this fanfic/story/series.
> 
> Well anyway, I hope that you have fun reading this~
> 
> (And on a side note, my other half, Cyberweasel89, is not on this site. so if you're curious about him, then you can find him on both DeviantArt and FanFiction.)
> 
> ((Another side note, my little notes/author comments for each chapter will be at the top, with Cyberweasel's being in the bottom section. Just thought that I would get that out there ^^; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumina Lightbringer, aside from her odd name, is a rather ordinary college student. Living in a dorm with a gay male roommate, she wakes up one morning to find her shadow is darker than other people's, but thinks little of it. It is later that she find out that a powerful entity has possessed her shadow as its host, and can manipulate it into solid shapes, including a black shadow figure to interact with others, as he pleases. Said entity in Lumina's shadow, who she names "Doppelman," openly claims every action he does is driven by one or a combination of three motivations: Curiosity, boredom, or self-preservation.
> 
> Though at first Doppelman tends to mess with her and embarrass her in public, things change during an encounter with Jeff the Killer. Soon the unwilling duo find themselves embroiled in frequent battles against Creepypasta villain after Creepypasta villain, including a being made entirely of dust, a Legend of Zelda ghost-virus named Ben, insane insomniacs prevented from sleeping by a Russian gas created by the former Soviet Union, zombies with brain parasites that persuade their victims to let them in instead of busting down doors, a wandering and murderous angel statue, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukan: Okay, so this is my first co-written story, one I'm doing with my boyfriend Cyberweasel89. You see, we both recently got into the CreepyPasta fandom. After reading and listening to a few, we started to talk about them, which soon turned into bouncing around ideas. Which, as you can guess, ended up with us creating this fanfic/story/series.
> 
> Well anyway, I hope that you have fun reading this~
> 
> ((Another side note, my little notes/author comments for each chapter will be at the top, with Cyberweasel's being in the bottom section. Just thought that I would get that out there ^^; ))

Lumina Lightbringer, aside from her unusual name, was an ordinary girl.

She was an average height of five foot six, slender, with long, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Fairly athletic, somewhat smart, not a horrible personality. A solid 32DD. According to her parents, her unusual name stemmed from a distant Cherokee ancestry on her father's side, and she was actually the first girl to carry the Lightbringer surname in many generations.

College aged at 18, she was enrolled in Wyoming's Sheridan College as an animation major. Her dreams were unusual: She hoped to turn her little doodles into popular online flash animations that thousands would watch, write fanfics about, draw fanart of, and hopefully she could earn a living off of, like RWBY and Red vs. Blue produced by Rooster Teeth, which were her inspirations. It was an ambitious goal, but she had ideas that she felt needed to be heard.

She was happily taken, though. She had met her boyfriend, Jared, in a human anatomy sketch class. She was the model. With her large breasts on her thin frame, she was a prime candidate for model for the class, and it earned her some extra cash. She met Jared there, and he asked her out. Aiming to be a police sketch artist, he definitely seemed into her.

Still, despite frequent sex with Jared and his constant praising of her body, she was... unsatisfied, to put it lightly. It was a relationship based on convenience, but she was okay with that for now.

Lumina lived on campus. Students were assigned their roommates, And Lumina's... was male.

Before you overreact, don't get the wrong idea. He's gay. Fashion design major and everything. Good sense for colors and decoration, excellent cook, loved boy bands and Cher, even helped her put on makeup the few times she ever wore it. He was fairly masculine in personality for a gay guy, though, and Lumina had to admit, she found her tall, muscular black roommate very attractive. It was just a shame about his sexuality... At least he was a perfect gentleman about sharing the same room and bathroom as her, and having her boyfriend over for wild, rough sex in her bed. She'd offer a three-way if not for the fact that Jared was straight and John wasn't...

It was as Lumina lay in bed that night on Sunday, dressed in a camisole and her panties, that she gazed out the window at the stars in the Wyoming sky. She wished that... well, life wasn't so unfulfilling...

XXXXXXXXXX

That Monday began just like any other. Lumina awoke, walking right past her roommate brushing his teeth in his boxers and openly stripping naked as she hopped into the shower. Ah, the benefits of having a gay roommate. He walked her to breakfast at the college's dining hall which, due to the college's renowned culinary arts department, defied everything you'd ever heard about "cafeteria food." During the walk there, though, she couldn't help but notice her shadow was... I dunno, darker than usual. Especially compared to John's shadow. She could've sworn it was making odd movements and shapes out of the corner of her eye, too, but seemed fine whenever she actually looked at it.

It was Autumn, soon after the beginning of the semester. Lumina's first year, actually. Since it was Wyoming, it was still fairly warm, So Lumina dressed lightly. A magenta ruffled spaghetti strap top was worn over her impressive breasts, while a pair of blue denim shorts that came to just above her knees were used to showcase her long legs, with a simple pair of white sneakers and socks on her feet. Her hair was worn down and long, though she was no stranger to tying it in various styles to suit her mood.

It was her first class of the day, a gen ed required mathematics course. It was boring as hell, so... Lumina naturally took that moment to get some sleep.

She was delighted to find herself in bed with John in her dream. Being a big-time lucid dreamer, she immediately played along with the typical dream scenario.

"John? I thought you were gay!" she cried.

The much larger and darker man smiled his charming smile, reaching down to fondle Lumina's left breast, a solid DD that looked larger on her petite frame.  
"With breasts like these? I would turn straight for them any day." he cooed in his African Beninese accent, leaning in to suck on her ear. Lumina sighed contentedly, until... Wait... This wasn't dream-John's usual gentleness.

"Johnny?"

"Who says I'm Johnny?" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

Lumina's eyes shot open to see someone different straddling her. Or, rather... not someone at all!  
Sure, it had the physical form of a human, even defined muscle tone, but... It was completely jet black in color, with no genitalia, hair, or facial features whatsoever! It reminded her of a naked, muscled, black mannequin!

"Such nice breasts..." a voice came from the black figure. "Such long, straight blonde hair." His hand twirled a strand of her hair in his finger. "And are those freckles I see on your cheeks?" His cold hand caressed her cheek, dotted with a light pattering of freckles.

Was this a nightmare? But... She was a lucid dreamer! She'd been one all her life! Every time she tried to imagine him away, he wouldn't disappear! Though she seemed able to change the location she was in just fine.

"Oh, I'm not a nightmare, human." he hissed. "Consider me an... invader. But now... I think it's time you woke up."

A black finger reached forward and tapped the girl on the forehead.

She shot up awake, still in her math class. Wow. What... What was that? She'd heard about nightmares, but... She rarely ever had one, being a lucid dreamer all her life. Was this what it was like to wake up in a cold sweat, your breath coming out in gasps, and a tightness in your chest?

Lumina sat through the rest of the class with a general unease. For her remaining two classes of the day, and the breaks between them, she kept looking over her shoulder, feeling as if someone, or something, was watching her.

After her third class of the day, Lumina was feeling a bit better. Calm, even. She met up with her roommate John by the fountain in the campus square like every day, beginning their walk to Dorm B.

Though Sheridan had its own campus, there was a street that ran right through part of the campus, and they had to cross it to return to their dorm. It was fairly late, and due to a recent football game, it was only natural there would be drunk drivers around. Lumina just didn't suspect they would meet one.

The crosswalk light changed, Lumina and John beginning their walk across the street when a car came screeching towards them. Lumina froze, instinctively latching onto her taller roommate's arm for security, her eyes held tightly closed. John spun the girl around, his back to the incoming car as he held her tightly in protection, intending to shield her from what was coming. Screaming out John's name, she waited for the end... But it never came. She heard a car wrecking, but she was fine.

Opening her eyes, they widened at what they saw.

Black... arms! Several black arms had grabbed onto the front of the car and halted it with incredible strength! Lumina followed the arms to see they... They were coming from her own shadow!  
The arms retreated into the girl's shadow, John's jaw gaping open as he watched it happen. She responded to his silent question.

"I... I don't know what just happened! Just take me home!"

Her roommate didn't need to be told twice! Lifting Lumina into his arms, he took off running. She blushed at being carried like a princess, staring up into John's determined, focused face. He ran the rest of the way, not even taking the building's elevator. Opting for the stairs, the fashion student burst into the room, setting Lumina on her bed.

Ugh... It felt so good to feel the plush surface of her own bed.

"What happened back there?" she asked aloud.

-I happened.-

"Wh-Who said that?!" Lumina called out.

"Lumi? Who are you talking to?" John asked.

"You didn't hear that voice?"

-No. Only you can hear my voice... Because I am talking to your mind, human.-

"Who-Who are you?" she asked the voice. It... sounded like the voice from her nightmare.

-Who am I? More like... what am I? I am an otherwordly entity currently possessing your shadow, human.-

"My... My shadow? Why?"

-Simple. Though I am a powerful entity, I cannot manifest myself in your world without a... host, we shall say. In this case, I have chosen your shadow, human.-

"Did... Did you appear in my dream?"  
-Indeed I did, human. I remained dormant in your shadow for a few days, scanning your mind and learning your human tongue, as well as observing your interactions with other humans. But now that I have chosen to reveal myself... As you can see, despite having to rely on your shadow to exist, I am far from powerless.-

"Why mess with my dreams, though?"  
-Why? Why, you ask? Why not? I do not need a reason for anything I do, human. However, most of my actions are either driven by curiosity, boredom, or self-preservation. I enjoy... experimenting on you humans, or tormenting you for my own amusement.-

"And... the self-preservation?"

-Simple. If the host dies, I die. So it is in my best interest to keep you alive, human. Thus, I saved you from that motor vehicle. I analyzed your body and calculated that the crash would have been fatal. So I intervened to save myself.-

"Well... What should I call you? Where did you come from? Why me?"

-Questions, questions, questions, human.-

"I deserve some answers!"

-No, you don't. I have no obligation to tell you anything, human. But I will out of charity and boredom, nothing else. If you must know, I have no name, and I have no need for one. I chose you because you were convenient. As for where I came from... I am a powerful and wise entity, but I am not omnipotent or omniscient. I have no memory of my existence prior to possessing your shadow, human. Now... As I cannot talk to anyone but you, I suggest you explain things to the human you live with. I could simply kill it, by my calculations show that I would lose more than I would gain if it were removed from the picture instead of turned into an ally to my host. So... Get talking, human.-

"But... But I don't want you inside me! Get out!"

-Ugh. Have you not been listening, human? First, I am not in your body. I am in your shadow. Second, I cannot leave your shadow, even to change hosts, even if I wanted to. As I said, I am a powerful entity, but not omnipotent. Now that I am using your shadow, and thus you, as my host, the bond cannot be undone, not even by me.-

Lumina felt a shiver go up her spine at the implication. She turned to John, who seemed bewildered.

"Lumi? Who were you talking to?"

"I guess... I have some explaining to do, Johnny... Promise you can keep a secret?"

He nodded, so Lumina took a deep breath.

It looked like... Life would be different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberweasel: Here it is. My Creepypasta fan story. Sadly, no Creepypastas will actually appear until Chapter 1.
> 
> Fun Fact! Sheridan college is a real college in Wyoming. However, I have fictionalized the college for the purposes of this story. You can find several animations on Youtube from students in Sheridan's animations courses. I can even recommend a few for you.


	2. Chapter 1: Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see... You must be the Carrier of the Light... My boss will be quite interested in knowing of your existence... Hee hee hee hee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukan: Well here's chapter one~ I hope that you enjoy reading it~

It had been three days since that day... The day that Lumina Lightbringer, the girl with the unusual name, had her simple college life changed forever...

She had a demon possessing her...

Well, not really a demon. He... It?... He didn't even know what he was.

And he wasn't really possessing her. Just her shadow.

She'd spent the past three days laying in bed, wallowing in her own misery and depression.

-Come now, Human. As much as I enjoy seeing you miserable, I would prefer it if I was the one causing the misery.-

Not that he hadn't been doing just that. On the first day, the thing in her shadow kept her up all night by bopping her on the head with a hand grown from her own shadow every time her eyelids drooped. Said it was an 'experiment.' She finally appealed to his since of self-preservation by telling him humans needed sleep. The second day was spent in pain as the shadow thing worked on her body, supposedly making it a bit tougher and more resilient. On the third day...

"Lumi? I brought you some food."

It was John, her hot roommate who was, sadly, gay.

"I don't want it..." she whined.

-Humans need food to survive. You must eat, human, for both our survival.-

And that... was the evil entity possessing her shadow, speaking to her through her mind.

Lumina, with great strain from the pain she was in, rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position. Stark naked, she hadn't bothered getting dressed since being brought to her dorm three days ago. She normally slept in panties and a camisole, but Doppelman said he'd rather her not wear anything while he worked on strengthening her body.

Standing before her was her roommate. Tall, muscled, African-American. He was a fashion major, with his hair tied into a series of cornrows. Yeah, weird that a girl had a male roommate in a college dorm, but... Well, the circumstances were odd. Only one dorm left. Only two students left to fill it. Luckily the guy was gay, so she didn't mind being naked in front of him like this. He stood before her with a tray of spaghetti from the dining hall and a bottle of cola. Heh... He always knew what she liked.

Then there was the... thing... standing next to him. Between Lumina and her roommate's own height, it was a shadow figure, with no facial features, naked and muscled with no genitals. Rather than feet, its ankles fed into her shadow cast on the ground. This was it... the thing possessing her shadow.

John twirled some spaghetti around the fork and began feeding her a mouthful. It wasn't really necessary... but still sweet. That was the odd thing about Johnny. For such a big guy, he was a gentle giant.. Kind, sweet, almost downright selfless.

"Do you have to... ya know... look like that?" she asked the shadow figure standing near John after swallowing her mouthful.

"Are you talking to him, Lumi?" Johnny asked, curiously glancing at the black monstrosity. He'd long since grown used to it wandering around the dorm room, going through both their things out of boredom or curiosity, two of the three things it claimed drove its actions. It seemed, however, that only Lumina could hear it talk, and only in her head.

-I take this form to better interact with a world designed for humans.-

"What do I even call you, though? Are you male? Female?"

-Technically, I have no gender. I have no name, either. I am an entity, nothing more.-

Hmmm... Well, she had to call him something, even if just for convenience purposes. As John fed her another bite, she thought on it. His form right now... Her own shadow, looking like a featureless male version of her shadow. Kind of a male clone of her, or...

"Doppelman..."

Johnny quirked a thin eyebrow. "Doppelman?"

"Yeah... He's a male doppelganger of my shadow. So..."

-Doppelman? Hmm... I acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor, human.-

"He agrees, Johnny. If I'm gonna be stuck with this thing in my shadow, he needs a name. And he's okay with Doppelman."

In truth, it wasn't just the form he took right now that made her choose that name. In an anime series she liked, a villain who could manipulate his own shadow named it 'Doppelman.' That was really why Lumina had come to college to study animation. Anime, manga, and video games were a bit of an obsession with her, and she wanted to make her own, even if it was just a web animation that became popular.

"Come, Lumi. You need to get out. Attending class would be a good start." Johnny soothed, his voice low and smooth.

The blonde sighed. "I guess you're right..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina slipped on a bra and panties, then put on a simple T-shirt with Rooster Teeth's logo on it. She wore a nice mid-thigh length skirt and sandals and had Johnny walk her to class. Doppelman kept out of sight inside her shadow. Due to his focus on self-preservation, he didn't want to reveal his existence to anyone but Lumina's roommate.

She walked into her first class of the day, an English composition class. Lumina made her way down the aisle, taking a seat in her usual chair, just read her book. Doppelman had been quiet ever since receiving his name, so she hoped that-

-I can read your thoughts, human.-

Shit! Go away!

-The only reason I have not taken any action is because I do not want to reveal myself to these other humans. But if I grow bored or curious enough, I will not hesitate to find a way to amuse myself in secret.-

Ignoring Doppelman, Lumina continued reading her text book, until...

"Miss Lightbringer? You're not participating like you usually do."

"Huh? Oh! Uh... S-Sorry! I just-"

"Please read the next passage."

"Err... Y-yes, sir."

Standing, Lumina lifted her textbook, beginning to read. But... then she felt something.

No... he wasn't! She felt tendrils of her own shadow running up her leg, going into her skirt and finding their way to her-

Her knees buckled. No! How could he do this? He was sadistic! She didn't think she could stop herself from making noises!

"Miss Lightbringer? Are you all right?"

"F-Fine! Ahhhh! T-Totally fine!" she nearly shrieked.

"Then... Please continue."

She just couldn't believe it. Doppelman was... was... in her! In front of all these people her own age! And she was certain they knew what was going on with her!

"Must be remote control..." one of the students nearby whispered to another student. Oh, yes, they definitely knew!

"Are you all right, Miss Lightbringer? Your face looks flushed..."

"Doppelman... Stop!" she whispered under her breath. She got no response from her possessed shadow.

She felt herself getting closer... No! How could he do this?

"Miss Lightbringer, maybe you should go to the nurse..."

Just nodding and trying to keep herself from making noises, she turned and stumbled her way out of her chair. Just as she attempted to correct herself... it happened. The cry she let out filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

On her way to her next class, still feeling weak in the knees from what happened, a boy stopped her in the hall.

Shaggy black hair, a white hooded sweatshirt, and black pants. He was pale with a charming smile and a bit too much guyliner...

"Hey! You must be Lumina Lightbringer, right?"

"Um... Y-Yeah. And you are?"

"Oh, just a cinema major with a particular focus on horror movies, that's all. I heard about what happened the other day in the street. Sounded crazy. Wish I could've been there to see it, maybe helped out. Something that horrible shouldn't have happened to a girl as pretty as you."

She felt a blush come to her face.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to catch a bite to eat at the dining hall? I figured you could use a friend after what happened that day."

Well... She had to admit, he was cute. But... was he only asking her out because he just feelt sympathetic toward what happened to-

She felt a chill run up her leg, but... It wasn't tendrils running along them. Doppelman was... was... entering her!

What are you doing, Doppelman? she screamed in her head. She got no response.

She looked at her feet to see the last of her shadow slip inside of her. This couldn't be good... If Doppelman was inside of her, it couldn't be for a good reason!

Then... It happened. She felt her right hand twitch of its own accord. When she turned to look, she noticed her entire arm was moving on its own! Was... Was Doppelman controlling her, or something? Whatever he was doing, it couldn't be good. She put all her will power and effort into stopping her arm from moving, but soon found it happened to her other arm as well. No, no, no! Stop it, Doppelman! Her own arms struggled to obey her commands, advancing downward past her waist in slow, shaky increments. She felt her fingers grasp the hem of her skirt, and she knew what was next.

In a cry of no, and all her effort and will power futile, her hand slowly lifted her own skirt, flashing the boy her-

"Whoa! Panties! Wow! I know I was asking you out, but I didn't think you'd be this open to-"

Feeling tears fall from her eyes now, Lumina put her effort into running away, ignoring the way her hands still held up her skirt against her will. She... never did go to her second class of the day. She spent it all hiding in the women's restroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

One more class of the day, but luckily Doppelman was quiet during it. Maybe because she shared the class with, and sat next to, John?

After the class, John insisted on helping her take her mind off things, so he took her to one of his club activities, an apparent "gay/straight alliance" club. She wondered why Johnny would take her there, but it became apparent when... None of the guys were staring at her. The girls glanced occasionally, though, but it was a little less awkward than when guys did it. She... actually felt a lot less miserable when she left the club that night while John stayed beyond to help clean up. As she walked down the campus streets, she felt a smile come to her face for the first time in three days.

-You're too happy, human. I don't like it.-

"Oh, shut up, Doppelman. My shadow may be possessed by a sadistic monster, but I'm allowed to look at the bright side of things."

-Disgusting. I shall have to think of some way to humiliate you on the way back to your dorm room, human.-

"Ugh. Isn't there some way to get rid of y-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Lumina whirled around to see the boy who asked her out earlier standing there. Now that she had a better look at him, his hood was down, revealing his black hair was... actually pretty long for a guy, down to around his shoulder blades. There was a huge, broad grin on his face as he gazed at her. Wow, he really was a hottie... Was it too late to take him up on that date?

"Oh. Hi... It's you, from earlier. Um..."

"Jeffery."

"Ah, so that's your name. Well, I'm Lumina."

"Oh, I know! You've been the talk of the campus, lady." he chuckled. "Need me to walk you to your dorm?"

Huh... It'd be nice to receive a gentlemanly gesture from someone other than John. "Sure. Why not?"

His huge smile never fading, Jeffery followed alongside Lumina, his hands in his pockets.

"So, mind if I ask what happened three days ago on the street? It sounded like something straight out of a horror movie!"

Lumina sighed. "I wish I could tell you, Jeffery..."

"Call me Jeff."

"Okay... I wish I could tell you, Jeff. But I'm not sure I fully understand what happened myself... And I'm not sure I can tell you, anyway."

"Okay then. I won't pry. So, any plans when you hit your dorm for the night?"

She glanced away from him, watching the road. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe watch some anime online to try and get my mind off things."

"Oh, planning an all-nighter? Or do you plan to... go to sleep?"

She was about to reply to that, but stopped in her tracks. That last thing he said... Something about it sounded off. Still not looking at him, she spoke.

"What did you just say?"

"Planning an all-nighter, Lumina?"

"No, after that..."

"Or do you plan to go to sleep?"

There it was again... "What was that last part, Jeff?"

"Go to sleep..."

She distinctly felt the willies. "Uh... You know... I think I'm okay to make it to my apartment on my own, Jeffery."

"Oh, no, I insist. And please, call me Jeff..." He said something after his name... Something that she couldn't quite make out, but sent a shiver up and down her body. Turning to face him, she noticed he seemed... different. His eyes... They looked a little bloodshot.

"Go to sleep... You're saying that a little oddly, Jeff."

"I am? Oh, sorry there, Blondie. Didn't mean to scare you, ya know?"

Come to think of it... She hadn't seen him blink... or stop smiling.

"Jeff... Something's... off... about you..."

"Whatever do you mean, Blondie? Maybe you need to, you know... go to sleep... for the night."

There. His smile faded for a moment, and she spotted the scars of a Glasgow smile...

"That's... an unusual scar around your mouth, Jeff..."

"Oh, you think so? Yeah. I guess I got it around the same time my family died."

"Oh... Your family died? How?"

"I made them... go to sleep."

She paused for a while, her eyes widening.

"You... What?"

"Something wrong, Blondie?"

His eyes... His bloodshot eyes... They weren't surrounded by guyliner at all... And she hadn't seen him blink because... He had no-

"Jeff? What's your last name?"

The gave him pause. "Last name? I guess I don't have one. But people tend to refer to me by a... title, I guess you could say."

She took a half step back, swallowing hard. "And that is?"

"Jeff..." his hand left his hoodie pocket for the first time, revealing a kitchen knife. "...the Killer."

Lumina's scream was deafening as she stumbled back, falling on her rear in the middle of the campus path.

"Aww, now don't scream too loud, Blondie. Not just from fright. I'd prefer you scream from my knife, right before you go to sleep."

Lumina struggled to scramble back away from the boy, her breathing ragged and coming out in gasps.

"Now, I need you to do a favor for me, Blondie..." he began, his grin truly enormous. She swallowed hard. "I need you... to go to sleep."

His knife came straight for her, aiming straight for her heart. Lumina braced herself for the end, but it never came. She looked to see Jeff the Killer's knife clenched within the grasp of a shadowy hand emerging from her own shadow, cast by the street lights.

"Oh, ho! Looks like we've got a little something special here!"

Dislodging his knife from the shadow hand's grasp, Jeff jumped back with surprising physical ability, bringing his knife up and gazing at Lumina with an insane grin.

"It's been a long time since I've had a good fight! I can't wait to hear you scream as you go to sleep!"

"Doppelman! You protected me?"

-Of course. If you die, I die, human.-

Pulling herself to her feet, Lumina felt renewed confidence. She could survive this encounter with a serial killer! She had Doppelman to fight him for her!

Jeff the Killer let out a maniacal laugh, charging forward with his kitchen knife. Lumina did her best to back away from the serial killer's swings and stabs, watching as Doppelman redirected or caught each stab or swing with a shadow tendril with a hand on the end. She couldn't believe it... She was keeping a serial killer on his toes!

"You must be one of those, Blondie!" Jeff cackled, confusing her. "I'm going to enjoy stabbing you until you go to sleep!"

Hmmm... but... She was only dodging and blocking.

"Doppelman! We need to go on the attack!" She heard no response from her possessed shadow, even as he shoved Jeff's stabbing arm away from his host. "Doppelman?"

-I see no reason to do so. I am acting only out of self-preservation. I have no intention of involving myself in your struggle any more than I already have.-

The statement shocked Lumina enough that she paused, frozen in place.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Jeff cackled, an upward slash of his knife right at the girl's front. She shrieked in fright, recoiling just in time to see her top split open, though it was still held mostly in place by the spaghetti straps, and he luckily missed her bra.

"Doppelman! He'll kill me! He'll kill us!" Lumina cried as she wrapped her arms around her breasts and took off running, only for the sadistic killer to charge after her. And he was a lot faster, almost inhumanly so!

-I will defend my host. But that is all I will do.-

Lumina's chest heaved in more ways than one as she ran.

"But Doppelman, if you just defend, he'll keep coming after both of us! I'm sure you see it too, something is off about this guy! I don't think he'll stop until I'm dead or we fight back ourselves! If you want to make sure we both stay alive, we need to fight back! And I can't do that without you, Doppelman!"

There was a pause from her shadow's end.

-Are you asking for my help, human?-

"No. I'm begging!"

There was no response, but Lumina tripped and fell down onto the road, her breasts cushioning her fall. She looked to see Jeff jumping into the air, cackling madly as he brought his knife down.

A tendril shot out of her shadow at warp speed, rapidly forming a hand on the end that closed into a fist. The fist connected straight with Jeff the Killer's face, impacting his jaw and sending him flying a few yards away from the force, dropping his knife.

"Doppelman, I think I love you!"

Pulling herself to her feet, Lumina took a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around her breasts once more to keep them a bit more stationary, she charged at the serial killer just as he was jumping to his feet.

"Doppelman, now!"

-I don't take orders from you...-

Her shadow stretched out along the ground, forming into the familiar shadow figure that gave the entity its name. As Jeff pulled another kitchen knife from his pocket, Doppelman grabbed his hand holding it, his other hand grappling with the killer's own other hand.

"Well, so you decided to fight back! I haven't had a fight like this in ages, Blondie!"

"Doppelman, hold him there!"

The shadow figure whirled Jeff around, grabbing him in a submission hold by his arms, facing him toward Lumina. With a wild cry, she lunged in, bringing her foot down into Jeff the Killer's crotch. With a pained grunt, the pale boy fell to his knees, clutching his groin. Still, though... he was laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Hee hee hee hee! Awesome! Just awesome!" As Doppelman receded his form into a regular shadow shape, Jeff the Killer stood, seemingly unfazed by the blows he just took. "I see... You must be the Carrier of the Light... My boss will be quite interested in knowing of your existence... Hee hee hee hee!"

"The... Carrier of the Light?" Lumina quirked a blonde eyebrow at that.

"Yep! That was fun, but... I gotta go, Blondie. Depending on what the old man says... I may be back to make you go to sleep."

Turning, the serial killer took off running down the street, turning a corner and vanishing.

Lumina fell to her rear, panting hard. "Doppelman... That was incredible! You saved my life!"

-I didn't do it for you, human. I did it purely for self-preservation. Nothing more. Now return to your dormitory for your night's rest. Weak humans like you need your nocturnal slumber.-

She felt a smile come to her face at that, as well as a light giggle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's true. The Carrier of the Light does exist, and she's at that college."

"I see... Good work, Jeffery. We shall have to take action. Masky."

"Um... Y-Yes, sir?"

"Please observe the Carrier of the Light silently and covertly. Jeffery, I believe you may need to pay our mutual friend a little visit. She will want to know of the emergence of a new Great Evil."

"Sweet! I get to visit bluehair and piercings! Wonder if the broad has driven the guy mad yet, ha ha!"

"Tread lightly, Jeffery. This is a very delicate situation. We can't afford to make any mistakes or throw the balance off before the Carrier of the Light realizes her full abilities..."

"Pfft! Whatever, old man. See ya."

Hmmm... Perhaps it was time he enlisted the help of his brothers, just in case...

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what is this stuff, man?"

"Dunno. Buddy a' mine bought it off some weird guy. Supposedly it's some kinda trippy shit used in some Russian sleep experiment."

"Seriously?"

"That's the story, but I doubt it. You know all those KGB and Soviet rumors are bullshit. All I know is, it'll keep us wide awake for almost a month. Combine that with our supply of beer and snacks, and we'll have this gaming marathon in the bag!"

"Sweet! Let's get this started!"

One young man of the five, the one in the back, however... Took a puff from his inhaler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberweasel: Big surprise in this chapter. The appearance of our first Creepypasta! And it's a fangirl favorite. XD


	3. Chapter 2: Overshadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you forgotten so easily? We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukan: Well, here's the second chapter. And if the summary of this chapter wasn't enough to clue you in-On second thought, I'm not gonna say~ I will not give spoilers to those who have yet to read that creepypasta. But I guess if you want to know what the villain of the day is, then I suggest that you go check out a lovely lille horror called the 'Russian Sleep Experiment.' No seriously, go check it out, especially the reading of it on YouTube. That shit creeped me out, and I'm a bit of a hard core horror fan. (In other words, most scary stuff doesn't really bother/scare me. Just ask my other half/co-author.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. Oh, and be sure to drop a review/critic or two~

It was a little over two weeks since the incident with that Jeff guy, and Lumina was feeling pretty good. She woke up fifteen days after first teaming up with Doppelman against that serial killer and rose from her bed.

"Ah, such a beautiful day! The leaves are golden brown, the breeze is crisp and chilly, the sun is shining! Nothing could go wrong!"

The girl walked straight from her bed to her bathroom, passing her roommate Johnny shaving in front of the sink in just his boxers, shedding her panties and camisole as she went.

"Just another normal day here on campus! Yep, off to my sociology 101 class after this! I wonder what I'll have for lunch on this normal day in my normal life? Nothing odd going on around here, no sir!" she nearly sang from within the shower.

"Lumi..." came her roommate's accented voice.

"Sup, Johnny?"

"You know Doppelman can hear you, right?"

-Indeed I can, human. Are you in denial?-

"Shut it, Doppelman, Johnny! At least I'm fully aware I'm in denial!"

Stepping out of the shower, Lumina dried off with a towel, making sure to get between and under her breasts. When she stepped into her room, she began getting dressed, John following. He watched her slip on a miniskirt, hoodie, some sneakers and socks, and nothing else.

"No underwear, Lumi?"

The girl froze in the middle of trying to tie her shoe. She looked up at her tall, muscled roommate, his hair tied in cornrows as a blush came to her face.

"Um... D-Doppelman... He, uh... You see, um..."

She couldn't say it... She couldn't say that Doppelman had gotten to her, threatened to embarrass her in public much harder if she didn't dress "their body" how he wanted...

"I see. No need to explain, Lumi." John dismissed. "Shall I walk you to class?"

Letting out a breath of a relief, the golden haired girl only nodded, grabbing her backpack and following her roommate out the door. Sigh... why did a guy like this have to be gay? Then again, if he wasn't, he might not have been able to make such great custom clothes for her. This hoodie and skirt, which, which John had made himself, were so warm and comfy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Waaaah! Leave me alone!"

"I must stay awake..."

"Get away from me!"

"Awake... Awake..."

"What do you want?!"

"I want... to be free!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As John and Lumina made their way across campus, they couldn't help but notice a police officer speaking to a faculty member. She was about to run over to investigate, too curious for her own good, but John grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. It was... a very gentle touch, one she almost didn't feel at first. He didn't hold her back, but... his touch let her know she shouldn't get involved. But as they walked by, Lumina overheard the conversation.

"Such a brutal murder... You sure you have no idea what's going on, sir?" the officer asked, holding a notepad and pen in her hands.

"No, but I think it may be related to those five boys who disappeared fifteen days ago. They hadn't left their dorm in two weeks, and when we finally had the custodian unlock their door with his master key, we found... found..."

"It's okay, sir, we know what you found. But that leaves one boy dead, four missing, and a trace of unknown substance in the air of their room. I must ask, though, what were five boys doing sharing one room?"

The faculty member, who Lumina recognized as Mr. Grundy, the secretary to the dean, wiped his balding forehead with a handkerchief.

"Well, this college has been having trouble financially, you see. That meant we had to lower our acceptance standards, which meant many more students than what we were used to. That meant we were running out of places to put them, so some rooms had to be redecorated to hold more than two students, while others had to be made co-ed. I must apologize, and I assure you, we have permits to have arranged all these things. And in my defense, there's only one case of a male and female student rooming together, I swear!"

"Interesting. Now, back to the case at hand. These four male students are still missing, and now we have two mysterious murders with the victims having horrified expressions before being brutally disemboweled. I should really ask for a warrant to search your premises, but I'm hoping your dean will give us permission for a more informal investigation."

"Of course, officer. I'll have to ask the dean. Hopefully she'll say yes so as to avoid an incident."

It was the softest tug on her arm that made Lumina realize she was standing in place. Looking up at Johnny's face, she saw his stern, yet kind, expression. Nodding, she continued on, though the police officer gazed at her as she walked by in the corner of her eye, through her dark sunglasses.

Odd... Three murders and four disappearances? Combine that with that psychopathic guy with the kitchen knife, and shouldn't this school be on lock-down, or something? But, no... it was well known the college was struggling financially. They couldn't afford a lock-down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doppelman was oddly quiet and inactive during her first class of the day. Curious, she made sure she was in a secluded corner of the dining hall when she ate her lunch.

"Hey, Doppelman?" she asked. No response. "Doppelman, you okay?"

-You should eat your lunch. You humans need your sustenance.-

"Can it, Doppelman." Lumina said, though not forcefully. "I just can't help but notice how quiet you've been. Aside from when I was getting ready this morning, you haven't said anything, lifted my skirt, unzipped my top, or stimulated me at all in front of anyone. What's up?"

-As I said, human. My actions are driven purely by boredom, curiosity, or self-preservation.-

"You mean you're not bored? Or curious? Are my classes that interesting to you?"

-So what if they are, human? Do not speak out of place. I am vastly more powerful and wiser than you.-

"Or... did what we overhead on our way to class... get you thinking?"

He didn't respond, though Lumina could've sworn she heard an odd shrug-like noise in her head.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking, Doppelman..."

-I do not care what you are thinking, human. I can probe your brain in any way I wish and at any time, knowing your deepest thoughts and desires.-

"I said can it, Doppelman. What I'm thinking is... Considering we ran into that Jeff guy, maybe you and I aren't the only odd things going down here on campus. What if... What if those missing students, and the murders... What if something bigger than that is going on?"

Doppelman again didn't reply.

"Are there others like you, Doppelman? Or am I an unusual case?"

She distinctly heard Doppelman sigh. -Human... I have no memory of what occurred before I possessed your shadow. All of my existence prior to using you as my host is a complete blank to me. All I know is...-

"All you know is... What, Doppelman?"

-All I know is... I'm sensing some very unusual things occurring in this school. I first sensed it when we ran into that being that attacked us with the kitchen knife. Now I am beginning to sense it again, but in a different way.-

"What do you mean, a different way?"

-The aura signature that Jeff the Killer gave off... I can sense it concentrated around a particular room in the dorm building next to yours human... Aside from that, I sense nothing, but...-

"Maybe if we go there, you'll have a better idea of what you're sensing? Is that it?"

A pause from the entity possessing Lumina's shadow. -Yes, human. Yes, i was right about to say that.-

"I see... And Doppelman...?"

-What is it, human?-

"My name is Lumina. Not human."

There was no response to that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina, with Doppelman in her shadow, made their way to dorm bulding A, where they went to the first floor, room thirteen. Police tape covered the door with two officers guarding it.

"What do we do now, Doppelman?" Lumina asked.

-Simple. I shall extend myself into that room and investigate myself, human.-

"You can do that?"

-Of course, human. Shadows are very malleable and formless things. However, for maximum range, I will need you to get close.-

Lumina only nodded. She began a casual stroll to room thirteen, whistling a tuneless ditty and trying to act nonchalant. She slowed down as she reached the room. She finally came to a stop right in front of the quarantined room, bending down to untie and re-tie her shoe. She noticed her shadow extending under the door of the room. Go, Doppelman, she thought to herself.

-I sense a similar presence as Jeff the Killer in this room, human, though it is residual.- She heard in her head. -I particularly sense it from the entrails, organs, human flesh, and fecal matter covering the doorframe, windows, drains, and any other possible openings. I believe it was done so to prevent a gas from escaping the room, which is carrying the same trace of aura as the human remains. Whatever occurred here... It is similar to Jeff the Killer.-

"Human flesh? F-Fecal matter?" Lumina whispered under her breath in shock and disgust.

The police officers still standing by the door raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, uh, just thinking about a biology experiment!" Lumina obfuscated, putting her hand behind her pony tailed head and laughing uneasily. One officer turned to the other, shrugging.

Turning, Lumina ran to exit the building, though slowed down when her braless bouncing became too much for her.

-There is more, human.- Doppelman continued in the girl's head.

"What is it?" she asked.

-Now that I have analyzed the differences in this aura signature from that of Jeff the Killer's... I can conclude that there are four traces of this signature around campus.-

"S-Seriously? The missing students, maybe?"

-I have reason to believe it is, indeed, them. They are also all together, but... it is strange.-

"What is, Doppelman?"

-One of the four... His signature is... different... from the other three.-

"Different? In what way?"

-I am not sure... We should go investigate immediately.-

"Not now, Doppelman. I have one more class of the day."

-Foolish, petty human. I have no care for your education. We must go investigate now, or shall I possess your body and force you to go?-

Lumina sighed. "Listen, Doppelman. You're not overshadowing me. And here's why."

-Overshadowing?-

"That's what I'm calling when you possess my body! All good attacks and stuff need a name, like in an anime!"

-Ugh. Immature human.-

"Can it. Listen, I need to get to class. If I'm not there, it'll arouse suspicion, which may end up endangering the both of us. Second, after my class, we can go get Johnny as back-up, so that if these four guys decide they want a fight, we won't be in as much danger. Jeff the Killer was a single opponent. If these guys attacks, it's four against two. Johnny would help even the odds. Okay?"

-Ugh. Fine. I concede, human. You have proved your logic, both of which appeal to my need for self-preservation. As reward for your superior wisdom in this case, I shall avoid using you to amuse myself for the rest of the day.-

"Awww, thanks, Doppy-kun!"

-Don't call me that, or I shall rescind my offer for a reward.-

"Ugh. Fine. You're no fun." Lumina sighed.

-I have no care for your human need to be fun. And do not get used to these rewards from me, human. Your wisdom was profound just now, but I do not expect more of this wisdom from such an inferior being.-

Lumina couldn't help but smile, though.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Lumina's class, she collected John at their usual after-class meet-up spot at the fountain in the campus square. After explaining the situation to him, the gay fashion major merely nodded.

"I see. I am glad you came to get me instead of going alone, Lumi. Where are they now?"

-Tell the human that they are currently... Hmmm..-

"What is it, Doppelman?" Lumina asked.

-It seems... They have returned to the very dorm building where the police are right now, and... They are headed straight for the room where it started.-

"Room 13? C'mon, Johnny, follow me!"

Lumina attempted to run off, only to find her breasts' undulation getting in the way.

"Ugh, damn these things! I need a bra!"

She found her shadow creeping up her body. At first fearing the worst, she instead felt it completely engulf her breasts in a layer of black shadow, holding the spheres in place.

"Thanks, Doppelman!"

-Do not get used to it, human.-

She giggled at that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two roommates ran to dorm building A, heading down the hall to the first floor. Both of the police officers were dead, with bullet casings on the floor along with guns in their hands implying they tried to defend themselves.

-The four of them, in the room at this very moment, human!-

John kicked down the door, the smell of rotting flesh flooding out of the room. As light from the evacuated halls filled the room, Lumina almost threw up at the sight, while John merely grimaced.

Four figures stood there, clad in torn rags that were likely once ordinary clothes. What might have once been humans had large pieces of muscle and skin torn from their bodies, complete with their fingertips being mostly bone and coated in dried blood. The abdominal organs below the ribcages on all of them were gone, while the heart, lungs, and diaphragm were mostly in-tact as well as exposed due to the lack of flesh on their ribcages. The digestive tracts of the four ravaged figures could be seen digesting, though... Lumina coudn't help thinking it wasn't ordinary human food.

One of the four creatures before them pointed, a low gurgle escaping his throat before he spoke.

"We must stay awake!"

Three of them rushed at the duo, but one, Lumina noted, wearing glasses over his skull-like face, hung back.

John quickly knocked one of the three charging creatures away with a punch, then a kick to another one, but when he grappled with the last one, it easily overpowered him, sending him flying down the hall. It lunged for Lumina next, but a fist from Lumina's shadow shot up, nailing the thing in the jaw and sending it flying up from the force and landing on its back a few feet away.

"Yes... The pain... Keep me awake!" it hissed.

"Thanks for the save, Doppelman!"

-Foolish human. I did not save you. I am merely defending my host out of self-preserva--

"I get it, Doppelman. Still, thanks anyway."

The three things that charged began pulling themselves up, but the one in the back, with the glasses, seemed to be holding something. It brought it up to its mouth, and it was only then Lumina realized... it was an inhaler!

After taking a puff, the thing charged Lumina. She noticed her shadow rising up, but Lumina shouted in her head as loud as she mentally could. Stop, Doppy-kuuuuuuun!

She wasn't sure why Doppelman listened, but sure enough, his shadow paused, and the bespectacled thing snatched Lumina up in its arms and began running down the hall of Dorm A. John had just pulled himself to his feet and gave chase, shouting for it to let his roommate go.

The thing charged out of the building, John on its tail, heading between two buildings before setting the blonde girl down.

"Johnny, stop!" Lumina demanded. Her roommate stopped just as he was bringing his first back to lunge.

"This one is different..." Lumina calmly stated. "I don't know why, but... He's different." She turned up to look at the skeletal face that the big, thick glasses rested upon. "Thank you. What's... What's your name?"

It said nothing, pointing to its throat, where it seemed its vocal chords had been torn. She felt her face soften at the sight.

"Well... Follow me, before your buddies get up. We'll head to my dorm room so you can type out what you want to say on my computer. Can you... carry me again? It's faster."

The glasses-wearing zombie-like thing took one glance at Lumina's freeballing chest, turning to look away and scratching at his cheek. Was he... embarrassed?

.... And it was then Lumina realized she just thought of him as a he instead of an it.

XXXXXXXXXX

IT WAS FIFTEEN DAYS AGO

ONE OF MY ROOMMATES HAD GOTTEN A TANK OF SOME STRANGE GAS FROM A RUSSIAN SLEEP EXPERIMENT THAT COULD MAKE US STAY AWAKE FOR UP TO A MONTH

WE INTENDED TO USE IT FOR A MONTH LONG GAMING MARATHON BUT

AROUND THE FIFTH DAY WE ALL LOST INTEREST IN GAMING AND STOPPED EATING YET WE WERE STILL HUNGRY

I WATCHED AS MY ROOMMATES STARTING GETTING PARANOID AND BEGAN TEARING OFF THEIR OWN FLESH WITH THEIR HANDS AND EATING IT

COMPLETELY IGNORING THE LARGE AMOUNT OF SNACKS WED STOCKPILED

MYSELF INCLUDED

I WAS THE FIRST TO START SCREAMING BUT STOPPED WHEN I TORE MY OWN VOCAL CHORDS

THE SECOND ONE TO START SCREAMING WAS MURDERED BY MY THREE OTHER ROOMMATES WHO PROCEEDED TO TEAR HIM INTO PIECES AND USE HIS REMAINS AND OUR OWN FECES COVERED TEXTBOOK PAGES TO PLUG EVERY HOLE IN THE APARTMENT UP

I DONT KNOW WHY I STAYED MOSTLY SANE

MY THEORY IS MY ASTHMA

THE GAS WAS BOTHERING MY THROAT AND LUNGS SO I TOOK LIBERAL PUFFS FROM MY INHALER DURING THOSE FIFTEEN DAYS

IT WAS A FRESH INHALER TOO AND I HAD SOME REFILL PACKS UNDER MY BED SO I STILL HAVE SOME PUFFS LEFT

MY THEORY IS IT DILUTED THE GAS SOMEHOW OR MAYBE REACTED TO IT IN SOME WAY

ALL I KNOW IS

AS MY ROOMMATES MURDERED ONE OF OUR OWN AND DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO LEAVE OUR ROOM

I KEPT QUIET

BOTH LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY

MY ROOMMATES KILLED TWO PEOPLE SO FAR AS I WATCHED IN SILENCE

TWO PEOPLE NOT COUNTING MY FOURTH ROOMMATE

WHO WAS HARDLY ALIVE AT THE TIME

NONE OF US WERE OR ARE

THEY MAY KILL AGAIN

JUST SO THEY CAN FEEL ENOUGH ADRENALINE TO STAY AWAKE

THEY WANT TO BE FREE

THOUGH EVEN IM NOT SURE WHAT THAT MEANS

EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I FEEL SOMETHING ELSE INSIDE OF ME THAT MY INHALER SEEMS TO BE KEEPING AT BAY

SOME SORT OF

MADNESS

IT KEEPS TELLING ME THAT IF I FALL ASLEEP NOW

I WONT WAKE UP

XXXXXXXXXX

As Lumina stared at her computer screen, her mouth hung open, shocked. Was... Was all of this even possible?

Then again, she was possessed by a being that could manifest her own shadow as solid shapes, so... Maybe it was time to suspend her disbelief about anything, really.

"Well... I guess it's time we got on this. What's your name?"

His bony fingers began typing again.

ID RATHER NOT SAY

JUST CALL MY BY MY GAMER TAG

GLASSES

"Okay, Glasses will have to do for now. Who are your other three roommates? The one's still alive?"

ALIVE IS A TRICKY WORD

BUT DEMON IS THE BOSS

HE IS THE ONE YOU KNOCKED OUT WITH YOUR SHADOW

THE OTHER TWO ARE WIZARD AND TANK

THE ONE THEY KILLED EARLY ON WAS BRACER

"Do you know where your roommates will strike next?"

THEY MENTIONED PLUGGING WHAT REMAINED OF THE GAS INTO THE DORMS VENTILATION SYSTEM BUT THEY DIDNT DISCUSS WHEN

"Considering we just interrupted their plans, they likely will strike as soon as possible." Johnny pointed out.

-It is morning now, so the three energy signatures are hiding in a secluded part of campus. Perhaps they fear the sunlight. If we strike now, we may be able to catch them off guard before they can enact their plan.-

"Doppelman says they're hiding, and suggests we strike them now."

YES

WE FEAR THE SUNLIGHT

IT BURNS OUR LIDLESS EYES

"There is only one problem with that, Lumi... We need to attend classes." John pointed out.

Lumina sighed. By her own logic she made earlier to Doppelman, yes, they needed to attend classes.

"Well, if the three won't act until sunset, I guess we have time... Glasses, I need you to stay here. We'll lock the door, so try not to make any sounds. Don't open it for anyone other than Johnny or me. Don't think about running off and confronting your ex-roommates without us, either. And for fuck's sake, try to ration that inhaler. If it's the only thing keeping you sane, you need to make it last until nightfall, okay?"

I UNDERSTAND MISS

I SHALL WAIT

PLEASE ATTEND CLASSES

"Good. Thank you, Glasses. We'll be back around four PM. We can discuss a plan of action before nightfall."

-Ke ke ke ke... You sound like a real leader, human.-

Can it, Doppelman, she told her shadow in her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Classes passed uneventfully, though Lumina felt a growing tension. Throughout all three classes of the day, she kept a close eye on the clock, worrying about Glasses and dreading what was to come by sunset.

"Doppelman?" she asked her shadow just ten minutes before her third and final class of the day would end.

-Yes, human?-

"You mentioned you would only defend me in self-preservation... You're okay with helping me stop these sleepless things?"

-Yes, I said I would defend my host in self-preservation. But I also said my other actions were governed by boredom and curiosity.-

"Um, yeah... So?"

-Did you see when I punched out that former human? Did you see how much pain I caused it?-

"Errr... Sort of... What about it?"

-One thing I have learned from my experiments on you, human... is that there is no greater joy that causing a living being pain or distress. I discovered this through my experiments on you. But now I realize that I can cause other beings pain while still preserving myself and my host.-

"Ummm..."

-True, there is great joy in experimenting on my host... But I have found that combining two of my driving forces, boredom and self-preservation? There is no better feeling, human, no better arousal than causing another being pain in self-defense...-

"You're starting to worry me, Doppelman..."

-From now on, should anything else threaten my host, I shall take great pleasure in causing that being immense pain and anguish! Its screams shall be the chorus to my swan song of self-indulgence! I shall derive hours of entertainment from the memory of seeing that being's face distort in anguish! Truly, to cause something pain while defending myself and my host is the greatest activity in the world!-

Lumina sighed. "Well... Whatever floats your boat, Doppelman... I'd be concerned for your sanity, but... I'm not sure if this behavior is unusual for whatever it is you are..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, nightfall. Lumina and John met up in front of the fountain, returning to their room with trepidation. Lumina was honestly afraid that she'd find Glasses gone, maybe blood and gore all over her room, but to her surprise, she found everything normal, with Glasses sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. She crept up on the mutilated former human, seeing he was on a Facebook account depicting a very nerdy college student on it, and was typing something.

"Glasses?"

The zombie-like creature jumped, whirling around so fast his glasses nearly fell off his skeletal face. After panting for a moment, he pulled up a document, beginning to type.

SORRY MISS

I LOST TRACK OF TIME

"Was that you, Glasses? Was that your Facebook account?"

Glasses remained silent for a while before typing something else in the document.

NEVERMIND THAT MISS

WE SHOULD GO STOP MY

He paused, as if unsure of what to exactly call his former roommates. He jumped when Lumina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First... Let's get you some clothes that aren't torn to shreds."

Glasses responded by quirking his hairless brow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina smiled as she walked between John and Glasses. The sleep-deprived college student was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, and she had to say, he didn't look as... horrific... with his exposed organs covered up. She also noticed he seemed a little more lively.

"Feeling better, Glasses?" Lumina asked him, a smile on her face.

He looked over at her, and though he had no lips, she couldn't help but feel as if he was smiling. He held his left hand palm-up, gesturing at the girl's own hand with his right one. She held her palm up for him, and just like the love interest to the main character in a JRPG she once played, he began lightly tracing letters in her palm.

I FEEL MORE

HUMAN

Lumina giggled at that. She reached over and pulled off the guy's glasses, breathing on them and cleaning the lenses with her hoodie before returning them to Glasses' earless, noseless head.

"You are human, silly. You're no less human now than you were before. You may have changed on the outside, but... Your're still human on the inside. I promise."

That gave Glasses pause. After a moment, he began tracing letters in her palm again

ITS WEIRD

THIS IS THE MOST IVE EVER BEEN WITH A GIRL EVEN BEFORE WHAT HAPPENED OVER TWO WEEKS AGO

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You're a really sweet guy, Glasses."

I GUESS IM JUST A BIT OF A NERD

IVE ALWAYS BEEN SHY AROUND GIRLS AND GUYS WHO WERE BIGGER THAN ME

MY ROOMMATES TOLERATED ME SINCE I WAS SUCH A GOOD GAMER BUT I WAS STILL USUALLY THEIR WHIPPING BOY

Lumina gazed into Glasses' lidless, lens-covered eyes, smiling.

"Right now... You're bigger than they ever were and ever will be, Glasses."

Had he had more skin on his face... She could've sworn he'd be blushing.

XXXXXXXXXX

They found the door to the boiler room of Dorm A broken down and anyone who had been in their way at the time brutally slaughtered. They found two dead on their way there, including a custodian. Lumina covered her mouth at the sight of the brutally butchered janitor, feeling bony hands massage her shoulders in a comforting way that she knew belonged to Glasses, walking behind her. They found Demon, Wizard, and Tank inside, hooking up the tank of gas to the vent system.

"Good thing you're an engineering major, eh, Wizard?" one of them, who Lumina assumed was Tank, joked with a throaty chuckle.

The third, who must've been Demon, turned, pointing a nearly skeletal finger at them.

"You again!" he hissed in a hoarse voice. "And it looks like one of our own betrayed us as well... Glasses! You will not stay awake with the rest of us!"

"What do you want, Demon?" Lumina demanded.

"We want... to be free!" he hissed, a smile on his nearly lipless face. "Tank, Wizard, take them down. I shall see to the gas."

Getting up to join Tank, Wizard charged the group. Lumina jumped forward, and to her surprise, Glasses joined her. The boy charged in, smoothly dodging Wizard's claw-like blows with the reflexes that she could assume only came from years of heavy gaming. She giggled at the thought, knowing that Glasses finally found his time to shine, while her shadow snaked several tendrils out in solid form, forming fists on each end that pummeled Tank in several places. Tank jumped back seemingly unharmed by the onslaught of punches.

-it seems the effects of the gas have given them many times the strength of a typically frail human. However, it has a distinct weak spot. Its organs are exposed!-

Covering her eyes while he did so, one of Doppelman's shadowy hands reaching out and grasped Tank's exposed spleen, wrenching it out. The mutated human fell to its knees, rapidly bleeding out as its eyes lost the light in them, its body ceasing to move.

Glasses seemed to be going toe-to-toe with Wizard, fluidly dodging each of its blows.

"Why do you resist, Glasses? Join your friends as brothers! We shall remain awake forever, and finally be truly free!" Wizard cackled.

John, meanwhile, was sneaking past the battle of gods going on before him, seeing if he could reach and distract Demon from his goal of hooking the tank of gas up to the air ducts. He attempted to sneak up on the sleepless mutants' leader, but a bony hand shot up, grabbing him by the throat.

"Do not interfere, human. Or shall I kill you, so that I may stay awake?"

"Johnny!" Lumina called.

-Leave him. He is not related to my self-preservation.-

Lumina was about to scream at Doppelman to save her roommate, but to her surprise, Glasses rocketed forward, tackling Demon in a full body slam that sent him flying into the side of the air ducts. Picking up the much larger John with no effort, he tossed him to Lumina, who found Doppelman caught him with handed tendrils from her own shadow. Turning, she saw Wizard lying on the ground, his head completely crushed. She couldn't help but notice that... Glasses has ended his friend's life quickly and painlessly with a headshot.

She turned to see Glasses giving Lumina a thumbs up, which she returned. They might just have a sho-

A hand plunged itself through Glasses' chest. Lumina's jaw fell open as the boy's rib cage shattered to pieces, chunks of organs coating the hand of Demon. Glasses was effortlessly tossed aside, Lumina running for the fallen boy.

"Glasses! Glasses, are you okay?!"

He gazed up into Lumina's eyes, his glasses having fallen off. It was then she noticed just how... Just how beautiful his eyes were. So human-like, such a deep, baby blue... She offered him her palm, which he began shakily writing on.

ITS OKAY MISS

I WAS DOOMED ANYWAY

I DIDNT WANT TO SAY IT BUT

MY INHALER RAN OUT SOON BEFORE YOU WALKED IN

I COULD ALREADY FEEL THE MADNESS CREEPING IN ON ME BY THE TIME WE ARRIVED IN THE BOILER ROOM

IM SORRY MISS

YOU MADE ME FEEL MORE HUMAN THAN I EVER WAS AS AN ACTUAL HUMAN

IM SORRY I COULDNT PROTECT YOU

"Glasses... You did... You did protect me! And you always were human! You still are! Especially... Especially now. I can see how human you are in your eyes... And in your soul."

Leaning in, Lumina placed a kiss on his lipless teeth. Pulling away, she saw him smiling peacefully with his eyes as he leaned back, the life fading from his deep blues.

"What a fool, Glasses was... It seems I am the only one left. No matter. I alone shall remain awake, and be free at last!"

Lumina stood, her gazed directed downward so her gleaming blonde locks covered her eyes.

"Just what are you..." she began in nearly a whisper. "Just what the fuck are you, Demon?" she cried, glaring at the former human.

The nearly lipless face of Demon curled into a wicked smile. “Have you forgotten so easily? We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread.”

"Shut... the fuck... up...! Doppelman! You have my full permission to make this thing suffer."

-Ke ke ke! This shall be amusing... Very amusing indeed!-

Lumina charged forward at her top running speed, ignoring the bouncing in her unsupported chest. As Demon's bony hand shot out toward her, she jumped to the side, helped by a hand extending from her shadow to launch her. Landing her feet on a nearby wall and planting to it with her shadow, tendrils shot from the shade she cast, sending fists at Demon, but he fluidly dodged each sailing tendril-mounted fist, even grabbing one and yanking Lumina down to the ground. Another hand extended from her shadow, catching her landing and sending her into a position of floating with her shadow acting as extra legs. She sailed forward, Doppelman sending a fist out that nailed Demon directly in the jaw, sending him flying backwards, though he corrected himself to land on his feet in a crouching position.

"Yes! This adrenaline! Thie excitement! Keep me awake! Let me be free!"

"I said... Shut the hell up!"

Using her own shadow as a platform, Lumina launched herself at Demon, surrounding her body in several fist-tipped tendrils of blackness. They each grabbed one of Demon's arms and legs, Lumina's own hand connected with his jaw, only to feel like it hit a brick wall. To add injury to insult, Demon's teeth sunk deep into the girl's arm, tearing open a gaping wound in her petite limb before Doppelman launched her away. She planned to stay back and nurse her arm, but Demon was upon her again with blinding speed, landing a bony claw slash across her breasts, leaving five bleeding gashes across their surface and a torn hoodie.

Crying in pain, Lumina fell to her knees, sure that Demon had tore open an artery in her arm. She'd never so much as broken a bone before, so the pain was actually making her eyes blur. She got to her feet, stumbling forward again, only to have her forehead slashed with another bony swipe from Demon.

As Lumina fell on her side and lay there, panting, she heard a familiar voice in her head.

-You seem to be in a bad state, human. I can cover you in my shadows to keep your wounds closed, but that would leave me with less shadow to utilize against this being. This would greatly reduce our odds, especially given your current state, human.-

"Is there... another... option...?" Lumina panted, Demon seeming to redirect his attention toward hooking up the gas tank to the vents.

-Well, I suppose I can Overshadow you, if you wish...-

She felt a smile come to her blood-covered face, despite herself. "Did you just... call it the... name I gave it?"

-Overshadowing? Yes. I believe is is an appropriate metaphor for the action.-

"And... are you... actually... asking for my... permission... to take control of... my body...?"

-I suppose I am... Lumina Lightbringer.-

He called her by her name... Well, her full name, but it was a start. A tired smirk came to Lumina's bloody face. "Do it."

Lumina's own shadow began receding into her body, like all the times he controlled her to make her do something she didn't want. But, no... this was different. This was controlled, focused. She had given him permission this time. As Lumina herself began to lose consciousness, she knew...

Demon... was fucked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demon turned away from the gas tank to see the blonde girl with the oversized tits for such a thin frame rising from the floor.

"Ohhhhh? You seek more punishment from me? Hee hee hee hee! Shall you keep me awake some more, human?"

"Human?" came a voice that Demon didn't recognize from the body of the girl. "Who are you calling a human?" The girl stood up fully, her hair, unbound from its ponytail, covering her eyes as it pooled in front of her face. But when she looked up, her normally white sclera were completely black as they gazed out from the gaps in her bangs. Demon felt a chill go up his spine as he looked into those black eyes. "I'm no human..."

In a flash, the girl was upon him, but she wasn't fighting with her shadow anymore. She lashed out at him with her own bare hand, and he felt the force of her blow, even though he braced himself at the lest minute, send him off balance. Before he could properly correct himself, another dainty hand grasped his neck, shoving him into the nearby wall and bashing his head repeatedly into it. He threw her off, pushing himself to his feet just in time to see the girl standing there, grinning maniacally.

Yes... Yes... He needed this. He needed to feel awake, so he could be free... This was adrenaline, excitement, but this time, also... fear.

The girl was upon him again, seeming to move in complete silence, reaching into his chest and grabbing his stomach, wrenching it out and tossing it aside.

"This pain! I am awake!" Demon hissed in agony as he fell to his knees.

"Oh? You're awake, huh?" came the corrupted voice of the girl, seeming to mix with some sort of male voice.

"Yes! I am awake! But... What are you? Like me, you... you are not human, are you?"

"No, I'm not human... But since you claim to be awake, I suppose I am something different to you then, Demon. You see, Demon..." The girl's irises seemed to glow a golden yellow color from within their black sclera, her skin seeming to crawl with an odd, fluctuating dark pigment. "There are things that go bump in the night, Demon... And I am the one..." He... She... It... punctuated each word with a step forward. "...who... bumps... back."

As it stood before the crippled Demon, its voice came out through a wide, broad, toothy smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"Which makes me, despite you being awake..." its hand grasped his face. "Your worst... nightmare!"

The grip tightened, until Demon felt his skull fracturing.

"I shall enjoy... seeing you... in complete... and total... agony! Kee kee kee kee kee!"

"So... nearly... free..." Demon rasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end, the police investigated the boiler room of Dorm A, finding two disemboweled victims, two ravaged corpses, and a third person that seemed completely torn to shreds. Evidence suggested that they were three of the four missing college students, but... The fourth one never turned up. They took the nearly-empty tank of gas to the lab, but there wasn't enough in it to make a substance analysis. It seemed that the mysterious events around the murders of seven college students, two police officers, one faculty member, and the disappearance of another student would remain a mystery for now...

Lumina, finding her wounds mostly healed upon awakening, buried Glasses in the woods just off campus, marking his grave with the words: Here lies Glasses. Human in life, human in death.

When she got back to her dorm room the next day, she found a Facebook request from a nerdy-looking boy who's glasses she... couldn't help recognizing. She frantically accepted the request, finding a message on the boy's Facebook profile from the boy himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

TO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY

I APOLOGIZE BUT IT SEEMS MY LIFE WILL END SOON

KNOW THAT I CHOSE TO DO THIS FOR A REASON

THAT I DID WHAT I KNEW HAD TO BE DONE

AND THAT I DID WHAT I KNEW WAS RIGHT

TO THE GIRL WITH THE SUNFLOWER HAIR WHO KNOWS WHO SHE IS

KNOW THAT YOU MADE ME FEEL TRULY HUMAN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE

IF WE HAD MET UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES

IN A DIFFERENT LIFE

A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE

MAYBE WE COULD HAVE BEEN MUCH MORE

WITH LOVE

GLASSES

AKA

XXXXXXXXXX

As she read the name at the end of the post, just before the alarmed messages from his close friends and family... Lumina felt tears fall from her eyes. She tried to make them stop, but... they wouldn't.

She felt the strong, muscled arms of her roommate John wrap around her shoulders, which she lightly grasped with her own hands. To her surprise, though, she felt a third hand wipe a tear from her eye, and knew it had to be one of Doppelman's tendril-hands...

Why did this have to happen... to such a sweet, innocent young man?

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later...

"Third murder in three days, ma'am. Any idea what could be going on?"

Indeed... it was only a week after she'd closed the case on the ten murders and one disappearance at that nearby school, and now, this...

"Not sure I get it, ma'am. One guy, respectable citizen is murdered, while a member of his family goes missing. Missing family member turns up the next day looking like he'd been dead for weeks, missing his eyes, and seems to have killed another guy, with a member of that guy's family being the new one missing."

"Hmmmm..."

"Goin' in a chain, ma'am. The missing guy is always the next perp. What could be goin' on here?"

"Dust..."

"Pardon, ma'am?"

Officer Francois Lepelletier looked up from her notepad, gazing at her partner through her sunglasses.

"Nevermind, Rick. it's nothing."

"Hm... You say so. Should we station another pair of boys at this house, like the other two?"

"Yes... Yes, do that. In the meantime... I have something I'd like to check out. Let's head back to the station."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Sighing, she placed her notepad and pen back in her pocket, adjusting her sunglasses as she followed her partner out the door of the house that had become a murder scene.

Yes... it was just too similar... She'd need to look into this.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Bluehair!"

Both occupants of the room turned to the newcomer. One, sitting on the couch with a book open, slightly grimaced. While the other, sitting in front to the TV playing a video game, lit up with pure joy and quickly paused the game at the sight of the figure hopping in through the window.

“Yay! It’s Jeff!” She exclaimed in delight as she launched herself at the killer.

Jeff staggered as he caught her, but was able to keep his footing. He happily hugged her back.

“So Jeff, what is with the visit?” The third, somewhat forgotten, occupant of the room inquired.

Jeff turned his attention from Bluehair to the third occupant. "Sup, Piercings?" He greeted jovially.

‘Piercings’ just glared. “Jeff I’ve told you, don’t call me that.” He knew that the killer only called him that to annoy him. He may dress and look like a punk, but he had no piercings whatsoever. “Besides, I don’t have any piercings Jeffrey.” He added, blandly pointing out. Which caused the pale boy to glare back. He only used the killer’s full name to annoy him. They weren’t on...the best of terms with each other. The killer was no good for his sister. No good at all.

“So how have you been Jeff?” Bluehair chirped, ignoring the tension between the two.

Jeff gladly gave her back his attention. He gently detached the younger teen from himself before saying, "Oh, ya know. The old man keeps me busy. But I have something ya might find interestin', Bluehair." That piped the other two’s interest.

“Oh, and what is it Jeff? What is it?” Bluehair asked as she bounced about on the balls of her feet. The killer was always good at finding stuff she liked. She wondered what it was this time.

The Killer's smile grew big and broad. "Another one has surfaced..."

The other two went stiff. Silence reigned, but only for a moment. It was soon broken by a deep chuckle. “So…” A baritone voice started, sounding ancient and a tad dangerous. “One of my ‘brothers’ found their vessel did they? How interesting. I wonder which one of them it is.”

“Does that mean I get a new friend?” Bluehair asked in uncertain curiosity.

The dark voice chuckled again. “Yes Moon Child, you will be getting a new ‘friend.'” The young teen squealed in excitement and did a happy dance.

‘Piercings’ sighed and marked his place in the book before closing it. “It appears that we will be making a little trip.” He announced as he got up, drawing attention to him. “Art, go pack your things.” Bluehair was more than happy to do so, but her brother’s next words made her stop. “And don’t forget to bring your medication with you.”

She openly groaned. “But big bro, that stuff doesn't even work.” She whined.

“Now Artemis, you are bipolar and-”

She was on him in a flash. She grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled him down so that they were at eye level. “I’m not bipolar!” She growled darkly with a hateful glare. "I'm just a little psychotic sometimes!" She chirped happily. She then released him and bounded off.

Once again, ‘Piercings’ signed. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberweasel: Here it is, Chapter 2 of Carrier of the Light! Finally! This might be the first chapter of one of my stories that I actually got people asking me when it would come out. Imagine that! Made me feel like Little Kuriboh or CoLabHQ. And it's a good feeling. Makes me question my self-given title of "the best writer no one's heard of." XD
> 
> This chapter is loosely based on one of my favorite lesser-known Creepypastas, "The Russian Sleep Experiment."
> 
> In this chapter, Lumina, her roommate John, and her possessed shadow Doppelman make an unusual ally when something happens to five college students in a nearby dorm building. Lumina also gives a name to Doppelman's ability to control her actions by entering her body, and we get a hint as to what the next chapter will entail, as well as the further developments of Jeff the Killer and Slenderman's mysterious contacts, "Bluehair" and "Piercings," who's names are partially revealed in this chapter. Bluehair and Piercings are just affectionate nicknames given to them by Jeff. And finally, we also see hints that Doppelman may just be warming up to his host Lumina, while at the same time showing some rather psychopathic, sadistic tendencies. Not sure whether to celebrate or worry… XD
> 
> Creepypasta characters are © their original owners.
> 
> Lumina, John, Doppelman, Artemis, "Piercings," the mysterious dark voice at the end, and most other strays that appear are © Cyberweasel and Lukan_T_Owens.
> 
> Look forward to a possible webcomic of this story!
> 
> Fun Fact #1: The gamer tags of the characters appearing in this chapter, notably Demon, Wizard, and Glasses, were inspired by a very, very crappy episode of CSI: Miami. Possibly THE crappiest episode. And before you bring up the furry convention episode, that one was CSI: Vegas. I'm talking about CSI: Miami. The Second Life episode was CSI: New York, so that one also doesn't count.
> 
> Fun Fact #2: Glasses is a case of the "My species doth complain too much," a trope that describes a member of a villainous race or group who is the only good one among them. I suppose you can attribute my love of this trope due to Fawkes, a recruitable companion and one of only two good super mutants in the video game Fallout 3. After fighting Super Mutants the entire game, it's just so awesome to find one that's on your side. Fawkes actually refuses to even join the player unless they're aligned to good morality.


	4. Synthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a being of darkness. I am a being of shadow. Tell me, are you familiar with the idea of a thesis and an antithesis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukan: Well here it is, another chapter done! Sorry for the wait everyone ^^; My co-author is having some hard times as of late, so the writing of chapters will be (pretty darn) slow for the mean time. Though he's working on said 'had times', so hopefully he'll be able to fix all up. (And I really do hope so, I'm kind of worried about him :( )
> 
> Anywho….
> 
> Sorry for the melancholy ^^; Onward with the story yes? Well I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter ^^

After Lumina finally got over her routine crying jags for Glasses, she couldn't deny that she was... in a pretty vulnerable state.

With all that had been going on, she had actually been avoiding her boyfriend, Jared. But now, well... She was feeling pretty lonely. She gave him numerous calls since the incident with the sleepless monstrosities, but it always went to voice mail. Fearing he was in trouble, she went to Dorm C where his room was, worrying for him the entire way.

It was starting to get chilly out, so Lumina was wearing a black hoodie, knee-length pink skirt, and white sneakers and socks. She made her way to dorm building C, heading to Jared's room on the second floor. She... distinctly heard muffled sounds from inside, so it was either him or his roommate. She gave a resounding trio of knocks, the action soon followed with a series of shuffling noises from inside, including the sound of something loud hitting the floor.

The door opened just a crack, the tall, shirtless, swimmer's body of Jared peeking out as he opened the door just a bit.

"Oh! Lumina! Hi! What's up?"

"Jared! You okay? You haven't been answering my calls..."

"Oh, you know. Just been busy with classes and projects and all."

She heard the sound of a giggle inside. A... distinctly female giggle. Reaching forward, the girl pushed her boyfriend's door open the rest of the way, revealing a very, very nude college girl sitting on Jared's bed, the bedsheet pulled over her thin body.

"Uh... Hi! You must be Lumina. Jared has told me so much about you!"

Her fists clenching in anger, the freckled blonde was about to go into the most brutal shouting session she had ever done, but...

Instead she ran, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She should've guessed this would happen... Jared and her relationship was based entirely on convenience. When she stopped paying attention to him, it was only in his nature to move onto someone who was more convenient.

-Foolish humans. You and your illogical feelings of love are laughable.-

She ignored Doppelman, running as fast as she could with her braless DDs unrestrained like this, trying to clench her eyes tightly shut to hold back the tears.

-Lumina Lightbringer. You are not looking where you are go--

Doppelman was interrupted as Lumina ran head-first into something, the force of the collision sending her flying back and landing hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" a male's voice shouted.

She looked up, still stunned, to see a boy run to stand over her, kneeling next to her and lifting her up so her shoulders and head rested on his denim-covered lap.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lumina only shook her head, gazing up at his boyish face, eyes hidden by the bangs of his head of shaggy black hair and a pair of yellow headphones atop them. His dark skin... Was he Indian? He didn't have an accent, though...

"I'm Benedict Patel. You are?" he asked.

"L-Lumina Lightbringer..." she rasped. For such a thin boy, hitting him was like running into a brick wall!

"Well, Miss Lightbringer, I really must make up for this. Shall I take you to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee?"

She could only nod dumbly. Benedict pulled Lumina to her feet, though she stumbled, her legs still shaky.

"Wow, I must have ran into you pretty hard, Miss Lightbringer. Hang on to me for support."  
Lumina found herself latching onto the guy's arm as they began walking. She hugged his arm tightly, but not too tightly, just enough to walk beside him. His arm ended up lightly touching the side of her breast, but... honestly? She... didn't mind. She looked into Benedict's face, focused and with a charming smile on it. She noticed a strap across his chest, moving her head to see an acoustic guitar case on his back.

"You... play guitar?" she asked.

Benedict glanced at Lumina, his charming smile turning bashful. He reached his free arm up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er... yeah. I'm a music major. I've been playing the acoustic guitar since before I could walk. It's a little embarrassing."

She felt a smile going across her face. As she walked with this young man, his arm hugged against her chest, she leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"You, uh... Into anime or video games at all... Benedict?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina spent all of her Saturday morning and early afternoon in the dining hall, chatting with him about anime, manga, video games, music, and he was even a fan of a few animated web series. He could even play a few popular video game themes on his guitar. Lumina wasn't sure how it happened, but by 2pm, she was heading back to his room at Dorm C.

"You sure your roommate won't mind me visiting, Benedict?" she asked him.

"Nah, it's cool. He's never in, anyway. He spends every night at a different girl's dorm room, so I pretty much have the room to myself."

He opened the door, leading Lumina in. She gazed around the room, finding two beds, but one looked like it was rarely ever used. There were, however, a surprising number of different musical instruments around, including an upright piano.

"You play more than just guitar?" she asked, gazing about the room.

"Oh, yeah. Guitar is just my best instrument and the one I've been playing the longest."

"Can I hear a haunting piano refrain?" she giggled, referencing a web series they both liked.

Chuckling at the reference, Benedict set his guitar case down, taking a seat in front of his piano. He began playing a tune that Lumina immediately recognized.

"Hey, that's the instrumental at the beginning of Linkin Park's In the End!" she giggled.

Benedict looked bashful at that, rubbing the back of his head, which the girl noted he did whenever she embarrassed him. "I tend to draw inspiration more from modern artists than the classics. But like any music major, classics are a necessity."

"Oh! Play Ode to Joy!"

"You got it, Miss Lightbringer!"

While he set to work playing it, she looked to the boy's bathroom. "Mind if I have a quick rinse?"

"Go right ahead, I'll even provide some music for you. What do you want after this?"

"Know Moonlight Sonata?"

"Sure thing!"

So, heading to Benedict's bathroom, Lumina closed the door, stripping off her hoodie, skirt, socks, and shoes, then hopping into the shower stall. She rinsed off, though he only had men's shampoo, so she skipped that. Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel, going out into Benedict's room to see him tuning his guitar on his bed.

"Oh! Are you going to serenade me?" Lumina joked.

A goofy, bashful smile spread across his face, though she still couldn't see his eyes beyond his dark, shaggy bangs. "I-If you want. Any requests?"

"Um... Your pick." Lumina replied with a blush. She took a seat on the floor in front of Benedict's bed, sitting on her own legs as he began tuning his guitar.

"Well, Wake Me Up When September Ends and Good Riddance by Green Day are my favorite songs to play on this thing, but I have one that comes to mind."

"Let's hear it!"

Clearing his throat, and giving his guitar a few test strums, Benedict began.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be...

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars,

We'll be countin' stars...

Yeah, we'll be countin'... stars..."

As Benedict paused, she thought to herself... I know this song. Then, he picked up the speed.

"I see this life,

Like a swingin' vine.

Swing my heart across the line.

In my face is flashin' signs.

Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old... but I'm not that old.

Young... but I'm not that bold.

And I don't think the world is sold...

I'm just doin' what we're told."

Her eyes widened. He was... completely different now.

"I-I-I-I-I feel something so right...

By doin' the wrong thi-i-ing.

And I-I-I-I-I feel somethin' so wrong...

By doin' the right thi-i-ing...

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie...

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

He didn't seem like the awkward college student she'd spoken to at the dining hall, or ran into in Dorm C...

"Lately I been, I been losin' sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be.

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be countin' stars."

He repeated it again, louder and more lively this time.

"Lately I been, I been losin' sleep!

Dreamin' about the things that we could be!

But baby, I been, i been prayin' hard!

Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be...

We'll be countin' stars!"

He seemed more confident... More... resolved.

"I feel the love,

And I feel it burn,

Down this river every turn.

Hope is our four letter word.

Make that money, watch it burn!

Old... but I'm not that old.

Young... but I'm not that bold.

And I don't think the world is sold...

I'm just doin' what we're told.

And I-I-I-I-I feel somethin' so wrong,

By doin' the right thi-i-ing!

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie!

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly!"

She couldn't help but notice some words engraved on the front of his guitar. 'Betrayal is like a sniper shot... You never see it coming..'

"O-O-Oh...

Take that money, watch it burn.

Sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

Was he a person who was only ever truly himself when engulfed in music?

"Everything that kills meeeeeeee... makes me feel alive.

Lately I been, I been losin' sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be.

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars,

We'll be countin' stars!"

As he swayed to his own song, she caught a brief glimpse of his right eye under his bangs. Though it was closed... he had such long eyelashes...

"Take that money, watch it burn!

Sink in the river, the lessons I learned!

Take that money, watch it burn!"

He stopped playing to speak the next part.

"Sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

He paused a moment, Lumina staring in awe. She... had just seen someone transform right before her very eyes, like in the anime and video games she loved. Benedict set his guitar on the floor, resting against the bed, turning to look at his guest with a goofy, awkward grin on his face.

"Uh, so, yeah... That was-"

He didn't finish. Lumina had stood up right as he began saying it, and before he could finish, she was upon him, the music major having a hundred and eight pounds of naked animation major side-saddle in his lap. She reached up, caressing his cheek before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

He tasted divine.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour later that Lumina awoke with someone warm against her. She looked to find herself on her side, naked in a college dorm room bed, pressed against the bare side and chest of an Indian music major. As her DDs pressed against his thin, slightly toned body, she felt an arm wrapped around her, lightly rubbing the side of her breast under the covers. He was awake? She looked up to see his head propped up on his pillow, his other hand behind his head, a smile on his face as his eyes gazed at her from behind his dark, shaggy bangs.

"Evening, Miss Lightbringer." he greeted, a little awkwardly. Lumina giggled. She found his nervousness cute.

"Well, evening, Benedict. How was I?"

He looked very uncomfortable at that question, a blush coming across his face. It made a mischievous smile spread across her own face. He was so easy to tease!

"Uh, well... It... it was incredible. I'd, uh... Never had anyone do a, uh... Wh-What did you call it, again?"

"Paizuri?"

"Yeah, I'd never had anyone give me one of those before. Wow."

Giggling, Lumina sighed contentedly, resting her head on Benedict's chest and reaching her hand up to lightly trace her finger along his subtly defined pecs. It was as she looked at Benedict's hand that she saw something...

"What's that say on your knuckles?"

"Huh? Oh. Zero luck."

"Zero... luck? I think you have pretty good luck, considering you ran into me."

"Well, the words aren't necessarily to be used together. I get a tattoo after a major event in my life. The ZERO and the LUCK were done for separate ones."

"Why those words?"

"Both are words that mean a lot to me, Miss Lightbringer. Luck was when I met the first and only woman I ever truly loved."

"And... Zero?"

"Zero was to signify the day... she betrayed me. I became a true zero that day."

Lumina's flirtatious gaze softened. "Is... that what the engraving on your guitar means?"

"Yeah... Her betrayal hit me out of nowhere, like a shot to the heart from a sniper. It was then I realized that the two are similar, in that no one can ever see them coming. Since the guitar was a gift from her, I engraved that on it to remind me of where it came from."

"And... This on your right pec..." Lumina moved her breast away to get a better look at it. "Orphans of the American Dream?"

"That's my band."

She quirked a blonde eyebrow. "You have a band?"

He grinned, almost proudly. "Yep! We each got a tattoo with our band's name. Decided that, even if we moved on to bigger and better things, we'd all have a souvenir of how we got our start."

"What do you play?"

"Bass guitar, and back-up vocals. We've got River Fire on lead guitar and lead vocals, Kimiko Watanabi on keyboard synthesizer, and Nadia Marim on drums."

"You... seem like a pretty multiracial group. Three girls, one boy? Indian, Japanese, Middle-Eastern?"

"Yeah, and River Fire is Native-American, too. And a guy."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem. Between you and me, he kinda looks like a girl. Anyway, wanna come check us out tomorrow? We're playing at The Factory just off campus at 10pm. Interested?"

Lumina felt a smile come to her face. "Sure. As long as you don't mind going for round two right now."

"Seriously, woman? You're gonna run me ragged."

Lumina responded by pulling herself on top of Benedict, her breasts pressed right against his chest. "I'm counting on it." She kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina didn't leave Benedict's apartment until around nightfall, and it was only then Doppelman spoke up.

-Ugh. Your human mating rituals are disgusting and offensive.-

"Oh, Doppelman! I'd completely forgotten about you. Weird how you kept quiet during that."

-Is it normal for a human female to sleep with a human male after colliding in a hallway?-

"I guess not. But it was more than just that, Doppelman. You really don't understand the subtleties of human emotions."

-Hmph. Or maybe you're just a loose woman.-

"Hey! Where'd you even hear that term? And I'm not loose! I'm sex positive, independent, and open about my sexual freedom! If a guy was the same way, he'd be called a player or a stud!"

She heard no response from Doppelman regarding that, so she continued her way back to her dorm room and dropped the subject. After all, the less she spoke to the thing inside her shadow, the less of a headache she’d get.

XXXXXXXXXX

As much as Lumina wanted to spend the entire Sunday with Benedict, he said he had to use the day preparing with his band for their gig that night, so Lumina was left to waste her Sunday like she usually did: Surfing the Internet for anything related to otaku culture. She couldn't help but notice a local news article, though.

"String of gruesome murders strikes Sheridan, Wyoming? Entire household murdered each day with one disappearance? Murderer of next day's household is always disappearance from previous day's murder? Doppelman, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

-Indeed I am, Lumina Lightbringer. And it seems the last victims house is near this club the human you slept with mentioned. We must investigate immediately.-

The girl checked the clock. 10pm was approaching. She could probably get ready now, check out the crime scene, then make it to the Factory in time for Benedict's show. Lumina picked out a strapless white minidress that John had made for her. He tended to have to make all kinds of clothes for his fashion design classes, so he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone and make them in his roommate's size so he could give them to her. Upon hearing she had a date, John was overjoyed, and even helped her apply some light make up. Doppelman, of course, refused to let her wear panties under threat of public embarrassment, so after John tied her long golden locks into a braid, she was off to the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two police officers were staking out the house. She stayed hidden and waited until the officers were distracted with their own conversation before she got close so Doppelman could extend his shadow into the household through a crack in one of the windows. He was in there for several minutes before returning.

-I shall require some time to analyze the energy signature from the corpses and environment. Once I am done, I should be able to track the location of the culprit.-

Great! Now, it was time to head to The Factory for Benedict's concert.

XXXXXXXXXX

She arrived just in time to see the band up on stage. Two girls, a boy, and Benedict, who was to the side and on bass guitar. Benedict was right. River Fire did look a bit like a girl, particularly his hair. Lumina weaved her way in the crowds, noticing the music major's face light up upon seeing her, then a blush come to his face when he gazed down. Lumina liked this dress because it really accentuated her full breasts, leaving some nice cleavage on display.

"Okay, next up, we have... The Orphans of the American Dream? Yeah... With their cover of Satellite by Rise Against... Yeah..." the host announced, seeming rather disinterested.

Locking her cerulean eyes with Benedict's dark, shaggy bangs on stage, he smiled at her, and they began.

"You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame...

You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays...

You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit...

And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it...

That's why we won't back down,

We won't run and hide,

Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny!

I'm passing over you like a satellite,

So catch me if I fall!

That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives,

But at night we're conspiring by candlelight!

We are the orphans of the American dream,

So shine your light on me!

You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has...

You can't understand what lays ahead,

If you don't understand the past!

You'll never learn to fly now,

'Til you're standing at the cliff...

And you can't truly love until you've given up on it!

That's why we won't back down,

We won't run and hide!

Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny!

I'm passing over you like a satellite,

So catch me if I fall!

That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives,

But at night we're conspiring by candlelight!

We are the orphans of the American dream,

So shine your light on me!

She told me that she never... could face the world again!

So I offered up a plaaaaaaan...

We'll sneak out... while they sleep,

And sail off in the night.

We'll come clean and start over... the rest of our lives.

When we're gone... we'll stay gone.

Out of sight, out of mind.

It's not too late,

We have the rest of our liiiives.

We'll sneak out while they sleep

And sail off in the night

We'll come clean and start over... the rest of our lives

When we're gone, we'll stay gone.

Out of sight, out of mind.

It's not too late,

We have the rest of our liiiiiiives.

The rest of our liiiiiives

Because we won't back down,

We won't run and hide!

Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny!

I'm passing over you like a satellite,

So catch me if I fall!

That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives,

But at night we're conspiring by candlelight!

We are the orphans of the American dream,

So shine your light on me, shine your light on me!

Because we won't back down,

We won't run and hide!

Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny!

I'm passing over you like a satellite,

'cause these are the things that we can't deny now,

This is a life that you can't deny us... now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was as the next band came on and the Orphans of the American Dream was heading back-stage that Lumina ran to the back to meet them, but was stopped by a large man that was clearly security.

"Employees only, miss."

"But I want to talk to Benedict!" Lumina exclaimed.

"Wait, blonde hair, freckles... You must be Miss Lightbringer. Mister Patel set up a backstage pass for you."

"Really? Aww, he's so sweet!”

-Lumina Lightbringer... I have analyzed the energy signature. The subject is on the move and heading for a nearby house.-

"Oh! Listen, uhhh..."

"Julian."

"Can you tell Benedict that I need to run back home for something real quick, Julian? I'll be right back!"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXX

They found the house with the door having been blown down with incredible strength. Lumina ran inside to find a family of three, including a child, having been decimated. A corpse nearby seemed dried up and with missing eyes like it had been dead for weeks, but a lone figure stood in the center of the living room.

"Are you the one doing this?" Lumina demanded.

The figure turned around, a gasp emanating from the animation major's mouth.

The teenage young man's skin seemed to crackle and go taut like paper as he moved, and in the hollow of his empty eyes were tiny twisting clouds of dust, blue ribbons of electricity arcing across the sockets. He was smiling, a smile that didn't seem to suit his goth or emo appearance, a wide obscene grin.

"Hello, sweet child." it hissed in a voice like grinding sand. It took a step toward Lumina with a silent grace that surprised her, the girl noticing a trickle of mud seeping from the edge of its cracked lips.

It moved toward her, the malevolent sparks of its eyes locked on her. She saw, in the black whirlpool of its eyes, a great storm, covering the entire earth in a final gloom. She saw trails and chains of endless murder and atrocity crisscrossing the darkened world, into that last eternal night. She saw the end.

-This is not the time to wax philosophical, Lumina Lightbringer! We must fight!-

Lumina ran forward, her shadow pulling itself off the ground and shooting a fist out at the possessed being. It easily caught the fist, pulling Lumina closer and throwing her across the room and into a table with tremendous force. Doppelman's arms pulled his host to her feet, a trail of blood flowing down from her forehead, forcing her to close her eye. She decided to hang back, develop a plan.

To her shock, she saw the thing lift up an entire couch and throw it at her! Doppelman's shadowy arms came up and caught it, barely stopping it moments before it hit her.

-This being has a great deal of physical strength, Lumina Lightbri--

Before Doppelman could finish, it was upon her, tearing through the couch to come face to face with her. It grabbed Lumina, tossing her across the room and back-first into a wall. The girl fell to the ground in a slump, coughing from the wind being knocked out of her.

-And it is fast, as well. Far stronger and faster than even our shadow.-

While Lumina lay on the ground, recovering, Doppelman sent a whole storm of shadowy fists at the thing, who either leaned away from their path or blocked them with its hands. Went one finally connected with its stomach, it spewed out a small glob of mud, but seemed unaffected.

"I am afraid that your attacks will be ineffective. I feel no pain, nor can anything you do truly damage me. Only my current host." it hissed.

Lumina lay there, thinking.

"Doppelman? I have an idea, but it's a long shot."

-Tell me, Lumina Lightbringer.-

"You know how when you Overshadow me?"

-Yes-

"Is my body a lot stronger when you're inside it?"

-Affirmative, Lumina Lightbringer.-

"Is there any way you can do that, but leave me in control?"

-I suppose it is possible... But would use would it be?-

"I have a theory... Why does it keep changing hosts like this? I think... it can't stay in one body too long. It needs to change hosts at least once a day. So if we destroy its current host's body, it should be defenseless."

-An interesting theory. But that is all it is. A theory. Are you willing to take a gamble like that?-

Lumina, one eye closed from the blood, cast a cerulean orb on the possessed teenager taking a silently graceful step toward them, knowing... they didn't have a choice but to gamble.

“Yes.”

-Very well. I shall try. And I shall be ready to cringe when you give it some silly name, Lumina Lightbringer.-

Lumina's shadow, Doppelman inside it, began receding into her like when he Overshadowed her. But, no... this was different. He wasn't taking her over. He was merging with her. It was... different. She could feel her tiredness leaving, her wounds stop bleeding, and strength fill her. Pulling herself to her feet, she realized... This wasn't Overshadowing. This was...

"Shading..."

In a flash, Lumina was upon this creature, surprised by even her own speed and how easy it was to move. It was almost like... she didn't need to actively control her limbs. It was almost like her body reacted at a mere first beginnings of a thought. The punch she landed to the creature's stomach sent it flying away and crashing into a nearby TV. When it pulled itself up, there was a huge imprint in its stomach from the impact.

Yes! She could do this... Such power! She... She could get used to this! She liked this power... And she wanted more of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dust whirled up from the TV it had crashed into, staring at the girl before it. Was she... emitting black smoke? And her skin... it was turning darker, like it was gray. What was... going on inside her body?

She gazed at her hand, flexing her fingers, Dust cracking a smile that oozed muck. "What... are you, sweet child? You... are you human?"

"Yes... and no." she answered cryptically. "Right now... I'm both... and neither... As you can see, each of my moves... has gone up by one shade of black." She clenched her fist, pointing it at Dust, where it saw a drop of its own sludge drip from it, the black smoke looking almost like steam as it wisped from various points of her gray-skinned body in stream-like vapors. "You're no match for me now!" 

Hissing, Dust lunged forward, but just like that... She was gone! Where did she-

A sudden punch to its face sent it flying into a nearby cabinet. When it pulled itself up, all it saw was wisps of black steam where she had once been. It... It couldn't see her at all!

Another hit from the side blindsided it, sending it flying into a nearby dining table. It... It couldn't keep up! It's body... it's host... it would deteriorate at this rate!

Dust braced itself for another hit, which connected and sent it skidding across the wooden floor, but it kept its stance even as its arms nearly got torn off. This... was impossible! Was she getting faster, stronger? And... darker in skin pigment?

Of course... Her shadow... It was doing this! But it couldn't for long... The longer she kept this up, this 'Shading,' as she called it, the more her shadow would corrupt her, until she lost herself to it. It surmised it would take about five minutes, but... Dust wouldn't last that long! It had to act, and fast!

Smirking with a mouth of cracked lips oozing muck, Dust relaxed its host, ready to take the next hit head-on. The girl was upon it, landing a flurry of punches to it all over in quick succession that rapidly pulverized its empty, dust-filled host. Gradually, the host broke down, until finally... it was time!

XXXXXXXXXX

The thing roared and with a leap, burst from the teenager's body, his drying muscles snapping and shredding into long fraying fibers, as it shed him like a coat, thudding to the floor behind. It was a swirling cloud, a flurry of dust, coursing with lightning and pure, elemental hatred that Lumina saw then, surging towards her faster than she would have believed possible. Thin tendrils coiled, and tightened, and wound their way through the air, twisting towards her mouth and nose. She could feel them caress the raw passages of her lungs, hot, twisting, and unmistakably, horribly alive as they slid into her.

She had miscalculated! She didn't stop to think it could simply possess her! She was done for! Benedict, help!

XXXXXXXXXX

Dust... wasn't expecting this. This... darkness. Where was it? This wasn't like when it normally possessed a new host, this was... cold... and black...

Dust looked down at itself, seeing its dust-like form had taken a humanoid shape in this place. How odd...

"Well, well, Dust... I see you've made a horrible mistake! Ke Ke Ke Ke!"

Dust whirled around, see a truly enormous figure of the same humanoid shape that it was, only completely black in color! Compared to this enormous shadow figure, Dust’s own dust figure was a mere mouse!

"Where am I?" Dust hissed.

"Simple. You are inside my host, Lumina Lightbringer. But unfortunately... Lumina Lightbringer is already very much occupied. You've made the mistake of trying to claim what I've claimed as my territory long before you did, Dust. While here... I am God. And you... are as insignificant to me as a spec of what you are.."

"What... are you?"

“Well, to begin... You are a being of darkness. I am a being of shadow. Tell me, are you familiar with the idea of a thesis and an antithesis?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"When a certain force is born, it exists in and of itself. This is called a thesis. And whenever a thesis is born, another force is born at the same time, acting as its equal and opposite force. This is its antithesis. When these forces collide, and all goes well, they combine into something new, keeping the strengths of both, but the weaknesses of neither. This... is their synthesis. Thesis, antithesis, and synthesis. Are you following?"

"No! What do you speak of?"

"Consider this, Dust." the enormous shadow man seemed to grin, despite not having any facial features. "Light is what illuminates darkness. Darkness is the absence of light. Darkness cannot exist while light is around. This makes darkness the antithesis to light. But... shadow... is different from darkness. While darkness cannot exist with light, shadow is darkness cast by light, and thus cannot exist without light. Light is the thesis. Darkness is the antithesis. And shadow... is the synthesis, combining the strengths of both, but the weaknesses of neither."

"I do not understand! What are you getting it?" Dust hissed.

"Ke ke ke ke ke! Simple! As I said, you are a being of darkness. I am a being of shadow. And that makes you... fucked."

Had Dust had a throat... it would've swallowed hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as quickly as the cloud of crackling dust began to enter Lumina, it was gone, seemingly ejected by another force from her very insides. As the girl fell onto her rear, panting for fresh air, she watched as the swirling cloud of alive and malicious particles seemed to writhe and swirl about itself helplessly, like a fish flopping about out of water. The electricity flashing among its particles seemed to increase in number, until the cloud of dust seemed to glow and explode in a burst of light and lightning.

Panting, Lumina couldn't help wondering...

What the hell just happened?

XXXXXXXXXX

Lumina ran back to The Factory as fast as she could, finding, to her surprise, Benedict outside waiting for her.

"Whoa! Miss Lightbringer! You're bleeding! What happened?"

Stopping in front of the guitarist, Lumina put her hands on her knees, panting. "It's... a long... story..."

"I have time. I always have time for you. After all... I'm your boyfriend."

Lumina's head snapped up to look at him. "B... Boyfriend?"

The music major just grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. The cerulean-eyed blonde felt a blush come to her freckled cheeks... but also felt her heart skip a beat.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch break at Sheridan College of Sheridan, Wyoming, and she was doing what she usually did. Head to the dining hall and set up her laptop from her vantage point against the wall. As an art major specializing in digital art, she often brought her laptop in a bag with her everywhere she went, just in case the urge struck her to draw. The busy dining hall at lunch time was the perfect time to people watch and draw what she saw, and she selected a table in the center of the back wall, giving her a good view of the entire hall.

It was the usual cast of characters, and she'd long since studied them all, even discerned some of their habits. One group of friends always gathered in the lunch room around that time. This big hispanic guy, who she dubbed Carlos was obviously crushing on the tiny Asian girl in his circle, who she named Cho, and she liked him back, but both were too shy to say anything to the other. She often enjoyed capturing the furtive glances they cast each other from across the table.

Another group was a punk rock guy who always sat across the same table from a nerdy girl with glasses. He clearly thought she was the hottest girl he'd ever met, but felt a girl like her was untouchable to a guy like him. Ironic that the punk rock guy would lack the confidence to ask out a shy nerd girl. She liked to draw what she imagined would happen if she actually looked up at him while he stared at her from across the table.

Then... there was him. Always sitting alone in the corner, usually toting around some sort of odd, abstract sculpture made from odds and ends, either a work in progress or a finished art project on its way to the classroom. He was clearly an art student, but that's not why he was her favorite subject. And he wasn’t her favorite subject to draw, but to study.

His movements... Every so often, he's crack his neck, or jerk an arm, or his face would twitch. She soon realized the actions were mostly involuntary. But... he was always alone. Sure, she was always alone in the dining hall, too, but why was he? As she watched him clench his eyes shut involuntarily, she'd notice something flash in those orbs the second they opened, leaving as fast as it arrived. Was it.. loneliness?

Loneliness was a feeling she knew all too well... Her entire college life was isolated from others. She could imagine why he was. He likely had some form of tourettes, whereas she, well... The bandage across her left eye was a permanent fixture, and the constant ticking that followed her everywhere.

Realizing her laptop's canvas was blank, she powered it down and put it away, turning and making her way across the lunch room. The boy seemed visibly nervous upon realizing she was, indeed, heading straight for him. Coming to stand before his table, she raised her hand in greeting.

"Hey."

"Nngk! Hey." he replied.

She studied him up close for the first time. In the chilling autumn weather, he wore a gray hoodie with some subtle beige horizontal stripes on the sleeves, and a blue hood that was currently down. Blue denim jeans covered his legs ending in black and white sneakers. She found it curious that thick brown work gloves adorned his hands. He was standing at about five foot six, looked to be about nineteen years old, very pale. A mop top of wild, shaggy brown hair adorned the top of his head, while the tiniest black irises and pupils she'd ever seen were set in large eyes of slightly bloodshot white sclera.

She herself wasn't dressed much better. A bit taller than him at five foot nine, her wild, unkempt mane of brown hair reached just past her shoulders, ending just above her modest 34Cs. Her zip-up hooded sweatshirt, once having been blue, had long faded to a drab turquoise-like color. Black denim tight pants adorned her thin, extremely long legs, which she felt were her best feature, tucked neatly into a pair of strappy black boots that almost reached her knees. Under her hoodie, though it was closed, was a loose-fitting white tank top with spaghetti straps, a simple, uniform white bra and matching panties worn underneath. She was always a practical girl with no care for extra bells and frills, right down to her underwear. Her brown laptop bag was slung over her shoulder, with a medical eye patch covering her left eye and the remnants of the scars of a Glasgow smile extending from the corners of her mouth, many medical treatments having made them fade from the red lines they once were. Like this boy, she was ghostly pale, though her one eye that wasn't covered, the right one, was an unnaturally bright green color.

"Is that an Enderman?"

She had gestured to the art project lying on the floor next to the boy's chair. It, indeed, resembled a Minecraft Enderman cobbled together from everyday objects and painted in the appropriate colors.

To her delight, the boy lit up like a firework at the ice breaker. "Y-Yeah! The p-p-prof said to make a sculpture of something that, hrk, reminds us of our p-p-past and inspires our, hkk, art!"

"I find Minecraft a good art inspiration, too! I'm Natalie Ouelette, by the way."

"Mmmf! Toby Rogers. Is that a t-t-t-t-ticking sound I hear?"

Natalie felt herself tense up, and she was sure Toby noticed. "It's not bothering you, is it?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Nah. I actually f-find it, grrr, k-kinda soothing. You don't mind my stutter, d-do you?"

"No, not at all. I... actually think it's kind of cute."

Was that... a blush she saw come to Toby's face?

XXXXXXXXXX

It was three days later that Lumina was in her dorm room with her roommate John, both their classes for that afternoon having been cancelled. Doppelman, as he sometimes did when alone with the three of them, had projected Lumina's shadow as a humanoid featureless male figure jet black in color, and was currently going through his current leisurely hobby: Reading Lumina's textbooks. He claimed he did this out of both boredom and curiosity, two of the three reasons he insisted he did anything, the third being self-preservation. Lumina was on her computer, working on an animation, while John was doing some cleaning. She always could rely on her cool gay roommate to take care of their room...

But, then a knock on the door. Figuring she should do John a favor, Lumina got up, Doppelman retracting himself back into a regular, if darker than others, shadow at his host's feet. But when the curvy animation major opened the door... she quirked a blonde eyebrow at what she saw.

There, right outside her dorm, stood an odd pair. One was a boy who looked to be around her age. He was tall, probably taller than six feet, good looking with sunkissed skin, purple eyes and brown hair that was slightly messy, in a stylized way, and going a little past his shoulders. He wore all black; black steel toed combat boots, black jeans with a dark grey belt, a black tanktop with a red heartagram over a black fishnet shirt. He was adorned with several accessories, like spiked bracelets on each wrist, a dark choker with a pentagram on it, and a weird spiked ear cuff that wrapped around the curvature of his right ear, and had a small pendulum that hung from it at the bottom.

His companion, a girl who appeared to be in her early teens, was shorter than him by a handful of inches. She couldn’t be any taller than 5'6", with fair skin, a bit of a heart shaped face and pale blue eyes framed by dark grey hair that was a little longer than his. She was dressed...oddly. She wore a grey hat with a dark grey strip around the base and a bluebird’s feather sticking out of it, a navy blue trench coat, striped black and white half finger gloves, a light blue t-shirt with a happy looking Olaf from Frozen and the words ‘Free Warm Hugs," purple pants and bright green chucks.

“Hello, are you Lumina Lightbringer?” The taller of the two asked politely. Yet the way he spoke, it sounded like he already knew the answer.

“Yes?” Lumina replied, unsure. He seemed nice enough, but with all that had happened as of late… 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lightbringer.” He greeted with a small, soft smile. His tone was still polite, but now also friendly. “My name is Thomas Moon, but you may call me Tom.” He held his hand out for her as he introduced himself. Lumina hesitated for a quick moment before taking his extended hand and shaking it. His grip was firm yet gentle.

“And this is my sister Artemis.” Tom introduced the young teen next to him. “Hi, hi!” Artemis exclaimed excitedly as she waved both her hands in a childlike greeting and beamed. Lumina waved back with a smile of her own. The girl’s glee was infectious.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, we have something that we need to talk to you about.” Tom’s words were still polite as ever, but they seemed to have a serious edge to them.

“About what?” Lumina questioned, curious.

“The being that is now your shadow.”

XXXXXXXXXX

From a distance, out in the trees, a figure in a white mask watched Lumina through her dorm room window.

“Um, yes, sir... The Carrier of the Light has made c-contact with Jeffrey’s old friends like we requested he arrange. Where is Jeffrey right now? I am honestly not sure... I can only assume he is having fun at his leisure, and in violent ways. The SCP? I do not know, sir... They do not seem to realize that Sheridan has become a hotspot for activity yet, but they may realize soon... You are correct in presuming that, sir. I do, indeed, have a feeling there is an SCP operative undercover in this town somewhere. Why? Just a feeling I get, sir... Thank you for trusting my intuition sir, I am very flattered. Um... Y-Yes, I will pursue this individual. I should have more free time now that Jeffrey’s old friends are watching over the Carrier of the Light. The other one? Y-Yes, the Carrier of the Light has made contact with Proditione. Knowing what he is, it is only a matter of time before he strikes, but with Cruor here now, I believe the Carrier of the Light may be able to continue your plan unknowingly, sir... Yes. Yes, sir. I shall keep you posted. Hoody? Yes, I believe I could use some help if the SCP is close to being involved. I would very much appreciate you sending him, sir. Kate? No, sir. If the Observer is to make a move soon, he will need Kate the Chaser as a bodyguard. Unlike the Observer, Hoody and I can fight on our own, while Kate the Chaser is incapable of acting without direct and constant orders, and the Observer’s skills are more geared toward strategy and espionage, even more so than myself... I am honored you agree, sir. HABIT? I honestly doubt he will make a move, sir. Not yet. Very well, I will monitor online communications just in case, though I honestly think the electronic signature you’re detecting is a different Creepypasta than HABIT, one that would likely tell you ‘you shouldn’t have done that’ right now. Ah. Yes, um... I apologize, sir. That was poor taste on my part. Thank you very much sir. Right. I shall get going.”

And, with the sound of static and a visual blur… the figure in the white mask vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberweasel89: Here it is! After much waiting, we have Chapter 3 of Carrier of the Light, Occult Fault's original Creepypasta story!
> 
> This chapter is loosely based on the Creepypasta "Dust," which can be found here: www.creepypasta.com/dust/
> 
> In this chapter, Lumina displays a new ability: Shading, a technique that completely overshadows Overshadowing (lol), but at great cost. We also find out that being the host to a symbiote gives you natural immunity to being possessed, funny enough.
> 
> We also find that Lumina has a new love interest, the Indian music major Benedict Patel, bassist and back-up vocals of the band "Orphans of the American Dream." Lumina is naturally attracted to the guitarist. Because... well... Guitar. Duh. Hey, I never said Lumina wasn't a bit shallow, did I?
> 
> And we finally find out what happened with Lumina's boyfriend who I mentioned in the prologue and never mentioned again until now. Deliberate on my part? Or did I forget about him? You decide! (it was a bit of both)
> 
> Another trait of Lumina also comes to light: When it comes to losses, unless something new comes along to replace it, she... takes a while to get over it. Lumina, you see, has a rather obsessive personality. This is a stark contrast to her roommate John, who's big on "let go, begin again."
> 
> I also give you a hint on one of the major themes of this story: Light, darkness, and shadow are three completely different things. Doppelman explains it best, using the philosophical concept of a thesis, antithesis, and synthesis as a template.
> 
> And finally, as with all chapters, I give you a foreshadowing of what's to come, only this time I gave you three: The formal appearance of "Bluehair" and "Piercings," a new sub-plot with two prominent Creepypastas, and a whole lot of awesomeness from Masky. As you can tell from Masky's conversation with Slenderman, this story will be crossing over Creepypasta with SCP Foundation.
> 
> Recurring Creepypastas confirmed to appear as of Carrier of the Light Chapter 3 (even if just hinted or implied) are:  
> Jeff the Killer  
> Slenderman/The Operator  
> Masky  
> Hoody  
> The Observer  
> Kate the Chaser  
> HABIT  
> BEN Drowned  
> Clockwork  
> Ticci-Toby  
> SCP Foundation (technically a separate franchise I'm crossing over Creepypasta with)
> 
> I also have plans to hopefully include Sally, Smile Dog (mulling it over), Jane the Killer, Homicidal Liu, Laughing Jack (get over yourselves, SnuffBomb haters), Splendorman (technically a Happypasta), and Sexual Offenderman (technically a Trollpasta).  
> No plans yet for the popular Eyeless Jack, The Bloody Painter, Judge Angels, Suicide Sadie, The Puppeteer, or Trenderman (technically a Trollpasta), but I am always open to new Creepypastas to work in via popular demand.  
> The Rake and B.O.B., being non-sapients (or at the least, non-verbal non-humanoids), will likely get one-chapter focuses if they appear at all, and thus will not be getting profiles.  
> Zalgo? No comment. *wink*
> 
> An upcoming chapter will also feature the zombies from "Persuaded."
> 
> Keep in mind that, unless under extreme circumstances, all Creepypastas will be sticking to their true nature as villains. I see far too many stories where Creepypastas are good or neutral. At the least, the Creepypastas of Carrier of the Light will be sympathetic figures or "the lesser of two evils." I must stress, however, that Creepypasts may join the main cast (as in, not be recurring side characters or villains) under extreme circumstances.
> 
> As always, I am accepting suggestions on Creepypastas you'd like to see featured! If anyone is familiar with SCP, I also would love to hear suggestions on elements of SCP to feature as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberweasel: Here it is. My Creepypasta fan story. Sadly, no Creepypastas will actually appear until Chapter 1.
> 
> Fun Fact! Sheridan college is a real college in Wyoming. However, I have fictionalized the college for the purposes of this story. You can find several animations on Youtube from students in Sheridan's animations courses. I can even recommend a few for you.


End file.
